<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter Pevensie Oc Story by A_Lawliet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085987">Peter Pevensie Oc Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet'>A_Lawliet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, OC Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Pevensie/ Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ve been here for a few weeks now, the house of the professor was an enormous mansion with rooms beyond counting. There were so many, I never actually met the professor though. besides the two of us, there was also miss Macready. She has been gone for almost an hour now and should be back any minute now. She told me that 4 more children were going to live in the professors mansion, 4 siblings.<br/>Currently I was reading a book on the stairs near the front door. I looked up to see the front door open, it revealed miss Macready, followed by 4 children. For now I hid behind the stair balusters, being the shy person that I am. I had decided to not introduce myself yet, thinking it was better to let them get used to this place first.<br/>There were 2 girls and 2 boys. The smallest girl was also the youngest, I guessed about 12 years old. She had brown hair to her shoulders with a bow in it. Then the youngest boy, I estimated was about 14 years old, he had very dark brown hair, just like his older sister, who was about 16. And the eldest was a boy, for about my age, 17. He was quite handsome, might I say. I stood up and snuck behind the corner on top of the stairs. <br/>‘The professor is unaccustomed to having children in his house’, miss Macready told the four while walking up the stairs opposite to mine, ‘and as such, there are a few rules we need to folow. There will be no shouting, no running, no improper use of the dumbwaiter and NO touching of the historical artifacts’, she said sternly as the oldest girl was about to touch something, ‘and above all, there shall be no disturbing of the professor.’ they walked behind the corner, from then on i couln’t hear then anymore.<br/>The next day, it started raining hard, I was planning to sit outside and read, but I guess it will have to wait. I entered the hall leading to one of the livingrooms when I heard: ‘Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar’ Then a short break and then again: ‘Come on, Peter. Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar.’ <br/>‘Is it Latin?’ a boys voice aksed.<br/>‘Yes’ the girls voice replyed.<br/>‘Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?’ the youngest boys said as I walked into the room. They all looked at me as I stood there in silence for a few seconds before introducing myself: ‘Uh, hello, i’m Alexa Thompson. I got here a few weeks before you.’ The four looked at me before the smallest girl said: ‘Hello, i’m Lucy’ She smiled at me and waved. I smiled and waved back at her. The oldest girl was named Susan and the youngest boy was named Edmund. I turned to the oldest boy, waiting for him to introduce himself, but he didn’t, he just stared with his mouth slightly opened and eyes wide. My face started to heat up slightly from how he was staring at me. Edmund nudged him with his elbow, making him jump a little and blush. ‘I’m Peter’ he said finally.<br/>Lucy grabbed Peters arm and asked: ‘Could we play hide-and-seek? Alexa, you could join in too!’ she told me. ‘But we are already having so much fun.’ he said sarcastically, making me giggle. <br/>‘Please, please, please!’ Lucy begged. Peter sighed dramatically before turning to Lucy with a  smile: ‘One… two… three…four…’ Lucy smiled and grabbed my hand before running out the door. Lucy wanted to hide behind the curtain but Edmund pushed past her: ‘Get out! I was here first!’ Lucy let go of my hand and ran into another hall. I found a big box with some blankets where I could hide in. From inside the box I could still hear Peter counting. ‘Eighty four… eighty five…’ After a few more seconds Peter yelled: ‘Ready or not, here I come!’ I tried to stay silent but then I heard Lucy eclaiming: ‘I’m back, I’m back, it’s alright’ Opening the box about halfway, I heard Edmund from behind the curtain: ‘Shhh, He’s coming.’<br/>At that point Peter came around the corner.’You know, I’m not sure if you three have gotten the idea of this game.’ Now fully opening the box, I tried to step out of it. Peter took my hand, helping me. I blushed slightly as I thanked him. ‘Weren’t you wondering where I was?’ Lucy questioned.<br/>‘That’s the point!’ Edmund snapped. ‘That’s why he was seeking you!’<br/>‘Does this mean I win?’ susan asked as she walked into the room.<br/>‘I don’t think Lucy wants to play anymore.’ Peter told Susan.</p><p>Susan looked in the wardrobe, Lucy told us about. ‘The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe.‘<br/>‘One game at a time, Lu, we don’t all have your imagination.’ Peter told his sister.<br/>‘but I wasn’t imagining!’ Lucy said loudly. ‘that’s enough’, Susan added.<br/>‘Well, I believe you’ Edmund stated. ‘You do?’ Lucy squeeled. ‘Yeah, didn’t I tell you about the football field I found in the badroom closet.’ I really felt bad for lucy, I threw my arm around her shoulder and embraced her as she grasped onto me. ‘Why don’t  you just stop it, you always have to make it worse. Grow up.’ Peter scolded. ‘Shut up!’ Edmund snapped, ‘You think you’re dad, but you’re not!’ With that Edmund stormed out of the room.<br/>‘Well, that was nicely handled!’ Susan said sarcastically. after that she walked out. ‘It was really there’ Lucy said softly.<br/>‘Susan’s right’ Peter told Lucy, ‘That’s enough.’ With that he also walked out of the room, leaving me with Lucy. ‘For what it’s worth, Lucy.’ I looked down at the teary eyed girl that still clung to me, ‘I believe you’<br/>‘Really?’ she sniffed.<br/>‘You don’t seem like someone who would lie about these kind of things. Not to me.’ Lucy smiled up at me. After that we all went to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up by someone lightly shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes, Lucy stood in my room with a candle in her hand. ‘Alexa! Alexa! Come on, get out of bed!’ she pulled my arm. I got up and followed lucy where she pulled me. ‘Where are we going’ I asked her. ‘I’m going to introduce you to someone.’<br/>We entered the spare room and Lucy opened the wardrobe door. A cold wind came out of the wardrobe, blowing out the candle. Lucy smiled and looked at me, I was completely startled. ‘Well, come on.’ Lucy pulled me into the wardrobe and closed it behind us. I tried not to trip over the long coats, but then I fell anyway; I fell into a pile of snow in the middle of the forest. I got up and looked around in complete surprise.<br/>‘Welcome to Narnia’, she smiled. Lucy grabbed my hand.<br/>We walked through the cold forest while Lucy told me about mr. Tumnus. ‘Here we are’ we stood in front of a wooden door in a stone wall. Lucy knocked on the door. The door opened slightly, revealing a man with curly hair and a little beard. ‘Lucy?’ the man said astonished, ‘What are you doing here?’<br/>‘I wanted to see if you were all right and I wanted you to meet Alexa Thompson.’ Mr Tumnus looked at me and I waved a little awkwardly. He looked back at Lucy before opening the door fully. It revealed Mr Tumnus fully now. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and he had goat legs. He stepped aside so we could come in; I tried to stay calm as I tried to comprehend the fact that I was currently in the home of a faun, in a magical forest, in a wardrobe in the spare room of the professors mansion.<br/>‘I’m sorry but you both can’t stay for really long, I promised to have dinner with some friends.’<br/>He gave us something to drink and we sat down by the open fire. We asked about the White Witch and he explained that he was successful in tryingto avoid the workers of the Witch.<br/>After a while we had to leave, Mr Tumnus locked the door behind all of us and urged us to be extra careful. ‘It was very nice to meet you, miss Alexa.’ he said while taking my hand and placing a kiss on top of it. I smiled at him. ‘The pleasure was all mine.’ We walked into the woods and parted ways with mr. Tumnus after a while.<br/>On our way back, Lucy suddenly ran ahead. I had to make a short sprint to catch up with her. ‘Edmund? Oh Edmund!’ She exclaimed at the boy standing in the middle of the snow. Lucy hugs her brother. ‘We just saw mr Tumnus again and he is fine!’ Only then Edmund noticed I was here, he looked just as confused as u was when I first got here. ‘The White Witch hasn’t found out almost him helping me!’<br/>‘The White Witch?’Edmund asked.<br/>‘She calls herself the queen of Narnia, but she really isn’t.’<br/>‘Edmund?’ I asked, ‘Are you okay? You look awful.’<br/>‘Well, what did you expect?’ he snapped, ‘It’s freezing! How do we get out of here?’<br/>‘Come on...’ Lucy took a hold of Edmunds hand ‘This way’<br/>We made our way back to the wardrobe in the spare room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy was the first to jump out of the wardrobe, followed closely by Edmund and lastly me. I closed the door behind all of us as we exited the spare room.<br/>‘I’m going back to my room for a second, okay? I left my glasses there, I’ll be at your room in a minute.’<br/>Lucy nodded before pulling away Edmund, almost skipping away in excitement. On the way to my room, I crossed paths with someone, ‘OH? Uhh, Professor’, I said surprised, 'I didn’t think you were awake.' <br/>'The same goes for you, sweetie?’ The Professor said with a kind smile.<br/>'I was’, Just on my way back from a visit at a fauns house, 'just on my way back from the library, I was looking for something to read.’<br/>'And? Anything special.’<br/>'I’m afraid. I’ve already been here so long I haven’t found anything new.’<br/>The Professor laughed with a certain warmth and kindness in his eyes: 'Tell you what’, he hooked his arm with mine like 2 women would while shopping, 'Come back with me to the office, I think there’ll be something interesting for you there’, he started walking, with me laughing next to him. As we turned into the hall leading to the professors office, Lucy runs down the hall and smacks into the Professor.<br/>She looks up a little frightened and then starts crying, hugging the Professor. Not a second after Susan and Peter came into the hall. And a second after THAT, miss Macready entered the hallway also. 'You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stable’, she looked up and realised she stood in front of the Professor, 'Oh, Professor! I told them you were not to be disturbed.’<br/>'Oh, it’s alright, miss Macready’, he calmed her, 'I’m sure there’s a logical explanation. But I think this one’, he put his hands on Lucy’s shoulders, 'needs some hot chocolate.’ Miss Macready takes Lucy down the hall. 'What happened?’ I asked Peter. 'Edmund played along with Lucys magical land and then, when she tried to convince us, he told her he was joking.' <br/>'And I suppose you all told her to stop pretending’, you shot back.<br/>'Well…’ I could tell he tried to find the right words but couldn’t. I sighed while shaking my head at him, I began to walk away but Peter grabbed my hand, 'Alexa, wait! Please…’ With his thumb, he stroked my knuckles I  didn’t look at him, only pulled my hand out of his.<br/>'Peter winds up, goes for the bowl!’ Peter narrated himself as he threw the ball, that ended up hitting Edmunds leg. He, Peter and Susan were play cricket while I sat with Lucy under the branches of a big tree.<br/>'Ow!’ he exclaimed.<br/>'Whoops’, Peter grinned, 'Wake up, Dolly Daydream.’ Peter throws a glance my way, but I turn away as soon as we make eyecontact, I didn’t see his reaction.<br/>'Can’t we play hide and seek again?’ Edmund asked, Lucy looked angry still when he asked that.<br/>'I thought you said it was a kids game.’ Peter answered.<br/>'Besides,’ Lucy added, 'We could all use the fresh air.’<br/>'It’s not like their isn’t air inside.’ Edmund muttered.<br/>'Are you ready then?’ Peter questioned.<br/>'Are you?’ Edmund shot back, he smacked his bat on the ground and gets ready to hit the ball.<br/>Peter pitched the ball, hard. Edmund is able to whack the ball good but ends up smashing it through an upstairs window. Inside we hear the sound of the ball crashing into something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We ran inside to see what the damage was. When we found the room with the broken window, we saw a suit of armor scattered around the floor. 'Well done, Ed!' Peter accused. 'You bowled it', Edmund complained. In the distance I heard footsteps coming our way,<br/>'What on earth is going on up there?!' <br/>'Macready!' I said.<br/>'Come on', Peter yelled. We ran out of the room and up the stairs, through halls and room. But when we heard footsteps ahead of us, we all turned around, 'Back! Back! Back!' Edmund whisper-yelled. We followed Peter up another flight of stairs and down the hall but we ended up in front of yet another locked door and we could here footsteps. 'She is faster than she looks.' Peter laughed.<br/>As we ran, we came across multiple locked passage doors until Edmund finally opened a door to... the spare room. He runs to the wardrobe and opens the door, he looks back at us, 'Come on.'<br/>'you've got to be joking', Susan sighed. But without any further complains, we all got in the wardrobe. Pushing and pulling to reach the back, Peter and Susan fell in the snow.<br/>'Impossible', Susan said astounished. As the both of them got up, Lucy and I stood next to each other on the open place of the forest. 'Don't worry', Lucy smiled, 'I'm sure it's just your imagination.'<br/>'I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?' Peter asked.<br/>'No, it wouldn't', Lucy and i looked at each other before throwing snowballs at Peter, 'But that might', I added.<br/>And so a snowball fight began, but Susan hits Edmund in the arm with one. 'Ow', he cried, 'stop it!' It was then that we realised...<br/>'You little liar!' Peter yelled at Edmund.<br/>'You didn't believe her either!' Edmund shot back.<br/>'Apologise to Lucy', Peter ordered, but Ed just looked at her.<br/>'Say you're sorry, Ed', I said before Peter had the chance to yell at him. 'Alright I'm sorry.'<br/>'It's alright, some little children don't know when to stop pretending', she says, looking smugly at her big brother. <br/>Edmund mutters something along the lines of 'Very Funny' to himself.<br/>'Shouldn't we at least have a look around?' Edmund protested after Susan asked whether or not we should go back. 'I think Lucy must decide.' Peter said causing Lucy to smile brightly. 'I all want you to meet mr Tumnus.'<br/>'Well than, Mr Tumnus it is.' Peter said while walking over to the wardrobe, taking out some coats.<br/>'But we can't go hiking in the snow, dressed in these.' Susan protested.<br/>'No', Peter agreed, 'But I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these.' He started passing around the coats.<br/>'But Peter, those don't belong to us.' I argued.<br/>'You're right, Alexa, but if you think about it logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe.'<br/>Peter handed a coat to Edmund. <br/>'But that's a girl's coat.'<br/>'I know.'<br/>That made me giggle a little. this time Peter walked up to me and wrapped the last coat around my shoulders instead of just handing it to me. For a few seconds he ran his hands up and down my arms to warm me up.<br/>'Thanks', i said quietly and blushing. Peter smiled at me before turning back to grab a coat for himself. Lucy elbowed me, when I looked down at her, she gave me a knowing smile before walking ahead to lead the way towards mr Tumnus. As we walked, Peter ran downhill and slided the rest of the way down. I laughed but didn't notice a high rising treeroot and tripped. After rolling down for a little I ended up right next to Peter, my head and hand resting on his chest. He looked down at me smiling and eyebrows raised. I got up, hoping Peter hadn't seen my red blushing cheeks.<br/>We both caught up with Lucy while she was telling Ed about Mr Tumnus. But then she suddenly stops, all of us notice the open door and before we know it, Lucy runs towards it. 'Lucy!' Peter yelled. following his little sister. We all ran into the house, it was completely torn apart.<br/>'Who would do something like this?' Lucy asked shocked. I walked up to the paper pinned to the wall with a dagger. 'Alexa, what is that?' Peter asked while I took the paper. <br/>I read:<br/>'The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason,<br/>against her empirial Majesty Jadis<br/>Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands.<br/>for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans<br/>Signed Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police.<br/>Long live the Queen.'<br/>'All right, now we should really go.' Susan decided.<br/>'But what about Mr Tumnus?' Lucy protested.<br/>'If he was arrested for just being with a human', Susan said, 'I don't think there is much we can do.'<br/>'You don't understand, don't you.' Lucy started to cry, 'I'm the human! She must have found out he helped me!'<br/>'Maybe we could call the police?' Peter suggested.<br/>'These are the police.' Susan reminded him.<br/>I wrapped my arms around Lucy: 'Don't worry, Lucy, We'll think of something.' <br/>'Why?' Edmund asked, gaining our attention, 'I mean, he's a criminal.'<br/>'Psst!' a little voice sounded from outside.<br/>'Did that bird just 'psst' us?'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all stepped outside, we hear rustles from the bushes, it got closer. I stood behind Peter and instinctively put a hand on his shoulder. He reaches for my hand as Susan holds Lucy.<br/>‘It’s a beaver.’ Lucy said in disbelief. Peter let go of my hand and carefully approaches the beaver while clicking his tongue: ‘Here, boy, here boy.’ He stretches out his hand at the beaver, it goes to sit upright. ‘Well, I ain’t gonna smell it, if that’s what you want.’ the beaver said, stunning all of us. ‘Ow… sorry.’ Peter apologized, looking at us. Lucy laughed. ‘Lucy Pevensie?’ the beaver questioned, surprising Lucy. ‘Yes.’ Lucy said, stepping forward. The beaver hands her a handkerchief.<br/>‘This is the handkerchief I gave to Mr-’<br/>‘Tumnus. He gave it to me just before they took him.’<br/>‘Is he alright?’ Lucy asked hopefully.<br/>‘Further in.’ Mr Beaver whispered before scurrying off, we move to go and follow him but Susan grabs Peter by the arm. ‘Peter, What are you doing?’<br/>‘She’s right. How do we know we can’t trust him.’ Edmund added.<br/>‘He says he knows the faun.’ Peter says, a little unsure.<br/>‘He’s a beaver’, Susan argued, ‘He shouldn’t be saying anything. Mr Beaver came back into view asking if everything was alright, Peter responded that we just talking; to which he replied whispering that that was better left for safer corners. ‘He means the trees.’ Lucy explained, looking around. We follow mr Beaver through the cliffs under a bridge and then we see a Dam. ‘There it is, home sweet home.’ mr beaver breathed.<br/>‘Oh, what a beautiful dam, mr beaver.’  I complemented.<br/>‘merely a trifle’, mr beaver said, ‘still a lot to do, haven’t quite finished it yet.’<br/>we moved down a hill to reach the dam. As if it was an instinct Peter grabbed my hand: ‘Hey look out for the ice over there.’<br/>‘Hey beaver? Is that you?’ A sudden female voice called. ‘I’ve been worried sick. If I find out you’ve been out with Badger again. I’ll...’ the female Beaver stops mid-sentence upon seeing us. ‘Oh, those are not badgers. I never thought I’d live to see this day’, she turns to mr. Beaver, ‘Look at my fur, you couldn’t give me ten minutes warning?’<br/>‘I would have given you a week if I thought it would’ve helped.’ Beaver joked. Ignoring his comment, mrs Beaver turns to us. ‘Come on inside, and I see if we can’t get you some food and some civilized company.’ she moves back inside and we follow her.</p><p>As we sat at the beavers dinner table, Peter asked: ‘Isn’t there anything we can do to help mr. Tumnus?’<br/>‘They took him to the witches house, and you know what they say, there’s few who go through that gate that ever come back again.’<br/>Lucy let her head hang a little and silence filled the room.<br/>‘Fish and chips’, mrs Beaver broke the silence, ‘But there’s hope, dear, lots of hope.’ She puts her hand on Lucys shoulder.<br/>‘Yeah, and there is a lot more than hope…’ Beaver leaned forward slightly and lowered his voice. ‘Aslan is on the move.’<br/>‘Who’s Aslan?’ Ed asked. Mr Beaver laughs but when Mrs Beaver saw we were serious, she put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. ‘Well we haven’t actually been here very long.’ I said when he asked if we really didn’t know Aslan.<br/>‘Well, he’s only the king of the whole wood, the true king of Narnia...’<br/>‘He’s been away for a long while.’ mrs beaver explained.<br/>‘But he’s just got back’, mr beaver added, ‘and he’s waiting for you near the stone table.’<br/>‘waiting for us?’ I asked.<br/>‘you’ve got to be joking.’ he turned to his wife, ‘They don’t even know about the prophacy.’ I started to feel slightly uncomfortable, it was then that I noticed Peter had moved closer and had taken my hand in his. I didn’t mind though, it was calming.<br/>‘Well then...’ mrs beaver encouraged.<br/>‘Look, Aslans return, Tumnus arrest, the secret police… it’s all happening because of you.’<br/>‘You’re blaming us?’ Susan asked offended.<br/>‘No, not blaming, thanking you.’ mrs beaver said.<br/>‘There is… a prophacy’, Mr beaver explained, ‘When Adam’s flesh and Adam’s bone sits in Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done.’<br/>‘You know that doesn’t really rhyme’, Susan protested.<br/>‘I know, but you’re kinda missing the point!’ he shouted.<br/>It has long been foretold’, mrs beaver said’, that two sons of adam and three daughters of eve will appear to defeat the white witch and restore peace to Narnia.’<br/>‘And you think we are the ones?’ Peter questioned.<br/>‘Well, you betta be’, beaver exclaimed, ‘Cause Aslan’s already fitting out your army!’<br/>‘Our army?!’ Lucy yelled confused.<br/>‘Mom sent us away so we wouldn’t get caught up in a war.’ Susan told Peter. ‘I think you’ve made a mistake, we’re not heroes!’ Peter protested. ‘We’re from Finchley.’ Susan added, upon which mr and mrs beaver looked confused at each other.<br/>‘Thank you for your hospitality’, Susan says while getting up, ‘But we really have to go.’ Peter followed her example and gently pulled me up with him.<br/>‘You can’t just leave...’ Beaver protested.<br/>‘He’s right’, Lucy agreed, ‘we have to help mr Tumnus.’<br/>‘It’s out of our hands.’ Peter reasoned, ‘I think it’s time for the five of us were getting up. Ed…’ Peter looked around the room, and so did we. ‘Ed?’ He wasn’t here, Peter turns to me, ‘I’m going to kill him.’<br/>‘You may not have to’, beaver said, gaining our attention, ‘Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We hurried after Edmund who we saw walk to the witch's castle. ‘Hurry up!’ Peter called for us while running. When we reach the top of a hill, we see Edmund go through the gates of the Witch castle.<br/>‘Edmund!’ Lucy shouted, trying to gain his attention.<br/>‘Shh’, Mr Beaver silenced, ‘they’ll hear ya!’<br/>Peter starts to run after Edmund but I caught him by the sleeve and pulled him back. ‘No, let me go!’ he protested, ‘We can’t let him go!’<br/>‘Don’t you get it?’ Mr Beaver explained, ‘He’s the bait! She wants all five of ya! To kill ya!’<br/>‘This is all your fault!’ Susan blamed on Peter.<br/>‘My fault?’ he shot back.<br/>‘None of this would’ve happened if you’d just listened to me in the first place!’ she argued.<br/>‘So you knew this would happen!’ he said sarcastically.<br/>‘I didn’t know what would happen’, she said before raising her voice, ‘That’s why we should have left while we still could.’<br/>‘Stop!’ Lucy cried, ‘This isn’t going to help Edmund.’<br/>‘She’s right’, Mr Beaver mumbled, ‘Only Aslan can save him now.’<br/>‘Then take us to him’, Peter told Mr Beaver.</p><p>We hurried back to the Beavers house. ‘Hurry Mum, they’re after us!’ Mr Beaver said. ‘Right then!’ Mrs Beaver said while hurrying, opening and closing cupboards and packing all sorts of things.<br/>‘What’s she doing?’ Susan questioned.<br/>‘Don’t worry, you’ll thank me later.’ Mrs Beaver said, still passing back and forth around the room, ‘It’s a long journey and a beaver gets cranky when he’s hungry.’<br/>‘I’m cranky now!’ Mr Beaver complained.<br/>‘Do you think we should bring jam?’ Susan asked, who had started to help mrs Beaver pack.<br/>‘Only if the witch has toast.’ Peter said nervously, listening to how the wolves tried to come into the house.<br/>As Mr Beaver opened the way to the tunnel he and mrs beaver took the lead, I took Peter by the hand and pulled him into the tunnels followed by Susan and Lucy.<br/>‘This should lead to Badgers.’ Mr Beaver said while running.<br/>‘You told me it lead to your moms!’ Mrs Beaver snapped. I tripped over something in the dark and fell down. Peter bend down next to me and helped me up. At that moment, I heard the quick passing of paws entering the tunnel. ‘They’re in the tunnel!’ I got up and we all ran further but ended up at a dead end.<br/>‘You should have brought a map!’ Mrs beaver scolded.<br/>‘There wasn’t room next to the jam’, Mr beaver explained. With that he jumped out of the hole, we followed swiftly; Peter helped me out then Lucy, then Susan, before climbing out himself. I tripped and fell onto something made of stone. Mr Beaver and Peter rolled a barrel in front of the tunnel entrance. I stood up to see that what I had fallen on, were stone animals. Mr beaver looked at one of them sadly: ‘He was my best mate.’<br/>‘What happened to them?’ I questioned.<br/>‘This is what happens to those who cross the witch.’ A sudden voice spoke.<br/>‘Take one more step, traitor, and I’ll shew you to splinters.’ Mr Beaver threatened the Fox who’d just appeared.<br/>‘Relax, I’m one of the good guys.’ the Fox said, getting of the rock he was standing on.<br/>‘Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones.’ Beaver shot back.<br/>‘An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can argue breeding later, right now, we got to move.’ We all turn to the source of the noise near the tunnel.<br/>‘What do you have in mind?’ Peter asked after a second, upon whick the Fox looked up.</p><p>The Fox stayed on the lower ground while we and the Beavers hid in one of the large trees. Peter and I sat on the same branch. He held the trunk of the tree with one arm and wrapped the other around me, to ensure I didn’t fall off, I wrapped mine around his torso, my head against his chest as I feel his faint heartbeat through his coat as we watched the scene that happened on the ground.<br/>‘Evening gents’, the Fox greeted the wolves, ‘lost something have we?’ To which one of the wolves growled: ‘Don’t patronize me, I know where your allegiance lies. We are looking for some humans.’<br/>‘Humans? Here in Narnia?’ the Fox laughed, ‘now that’s some valuable information.’  Suddenly one of the wolves jumped at the Fox and closed his jaws around the flanks of the Fox. The sudden action made me jump, which caused Peters arm to tighten around me so I wouldn’t fall. ‘It’s okay’, he whispered in my ear, I could feel his breath near my ear.<br/>‘Your reward is your life’, the wolf threatened, ‘It isn’t much, but still’, his voice came out as another growl, ‘Where are the fugitives?’<br/>I hold my breath nervously but Peter whispers calming words to me which made me calm down a little bit as we watch the Fox look around hopelessly before bowing his head in shame: ‘North, they ran North.’ He breathed.<br/>‘Smell them out’, the wolf leader commanded. The wolf holding the Fox casts him aside, he falls and stays on the ground whimpering. When the wolves were gone, we all get down; Peter helped me get down from the last couple of branches. Mr beaver had collected some wood and had made a fire where we all sat around while Mrs Beaver patched up the Fox, we all listen to his tale in the meantime.<br/>‘Are you alright?’ I ask.<br/>‘Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite.’ the Fox joked before wincing in pain.  <br/>‘Oh, stop squirming! You’re worse than Beaver on bath day.’<br/>‘Worse day of the year.’ Mr Beaver shivered, making us laugh.<br/>‘Well, I’m afraid that’s all the healing I have time for.’ the Fox said, standing up.<br/>‘You’re  leaving?’ I asked, to which the Fox bowed his head, ‘It has been a pleasure, My queen, I have been asked by Aslan himself to gather more troops.’<br/>‘You’ve seen Aslan?’ ‘What is he like?’ Mr and Mrs Beaver asked excitedly.<br/>‘Like everything we’ve ever heard’, he grinned proudly. ‘He’ll be a good help for fighting the White Witch.’ the Fox said turning to us.<br/>‘We are not planning on fighting any witch’, Susan protested.<br/>‘Surely, King Peter...’ the Fox said hopefully.<br/>‘We just want our brother back.’ Peter admitted, apologetically.<br/>After a while the Fox left while we stay around the fire. As we sat there, Peter moved to sit closer to me. ‘I know I haven’t said it yet, but I’m really sorry about overreacting like that about Lucy and Mr Tumnus’, Peter apologized.<br/>‘It’s alright’, I assured him, ‘You couldn’t have known.’<br/>Peter smiled at me and moves his hand towards mine, but then hesitated for a moment. I reach my hand and take his, while moving to sit closer to him.<br/>I look at the fire and then saw Mr and Mrs Beaver on the other side of it. I saw them look at me and Peter with kind of hopeful or even knowing smiles. Normally I would’ve said something, but I was so tired, I leaned to Peter and put my head on his shoulder before falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We walked in the snow, next to the edge of a cliff. It looked over a lake, that was frozen because of the cold, and behind that we saw some mountains.<br/>‘Now’, Mr Beaver said before stopping, ‘Aslans camp is just over there by the stone table, just across the frozen river.’<br/>‘River?’ Susan asked concerned.<br/>‘It’s been frozen for 100 years’ Mrs Beaver tried to reassure her.<br/>‘It seems so far...’ I mumbled.<br/>‘It’s the world, dear’, mrs Beaver laughed, petting my arm’, did you expect it to be small?’ Susan turned to Peter with a slightly angry expression before saying, ‘Smaller...’<br/>With that we all continued walking.</p><p>‘Come on, before we are old.’ Mr Beaver urged us. Right now we were in the middle of the frozen lake, walking across. Peter leaned over to me while grabbing my hand: ‘If he tells me to hurry up one more time, I’m going to turn him into a big fluffy hat’, I giggled slightly as I tried to hide my face in my hair, trying not to show my blush. ‘Hurry up, son of Adam!’ Mr Beaver called while walking about 15 feet ahead of us, ‘We don’t have all day.’ Lucy snickered as she came walking next to us, holding hands with Susan: ‘He is getting kind of bossy.’ It was at that moment that we heard bells ringing. Almost like the ones on a sleigh.<br/>‘It’s her’, Mr Beaver cried while running forward, ‘Run!’<br/>We sprinted into the forest, following Mr Beaver closely, ‘Quick, down here!’ He lead us off the path and into a small hole under the roots of a tree. I sat in front of Peter, my back pressed against his chest. Making sure we all fit in the small hole, Peter put his arm around my waist, pulling me as close as possible. The bells stopped really close to us and we saw the silhouette of a person walking away. We sat there for a while in silence. ‘Maybe she’s gone?’ Lucy whispered hopefully.<br/>‘I’ll go and have a look’, Peter whispered. I turned my head to him, ‘NO!’ I whisper-yelled, ‘Your dear girlfriend is right. You’re no good to Narnia dead.’ Mr Beaver agreed.<br/>Dear girlfriend, he said, my face heated up a little because of that. ‘Neither are you, Beaver.’ the female told her husband.<br/>He thanked her before moving back to the path. There was a long moment of silence, Peter pulled me closer yet again, with both of his hands around my waist, and his forehead on my shoulder; I could tell he was trying to stay calm. Than we heard Mr Beaver scream, making all us flinch and Lucy yell in terror. Then there he was, Mr Beaver, hanging upside down and looking at us from the upper end of the hole. ‘I hope you’ve been good,’ he grinned down at us, ‘Because there is someone here to see ya.’ With that he disappeared again. We all exchanged the same look of fear and confusion before slowly moving out of our hiding place. What we had thought to be the White Witch turned out to be… Father Christmas.<br/>‘Merry Christmas, sir’, Lucy greeted with a kind smile.<br/>‘It certainly is, Lucy’, Father Christmas smiled, putting his hands on his hips, ‘Thanks to you.’<br/>‘I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia.’ I said as Peter and Susan moved to stand on either side of me. Peter stood so close his shoulder and hand were touching mine, but, of course, I wasn’t complaining.<br/>‘It hasn’t been for a hundred years’, Father Christmas said, moving back to his sleigh and picking up a big red bag.<br/>‘But now, the Witch’s power is crumbling.’ The bag fell open when he put it on the ground. ‘Presents!’ He laughed in agreement. ‘Lucy, Eve’s daughter’, he reached into the bag. ‘These are for you.’ he held a little bottle with something red inside of it. ‘The juice of the Fireflower. If you, or one of your friends are wounded, one drop will cure any injury.’ He looked at her with a slightly grim expression. ‘And though I hope you never have to use it. This.’ he handed her a dagger with a red handle and a golden lion as a pommel.<br/>‘Well’, Lucy said, doubtfully, ‘I think I could be brave enough.’<br/>‘I’m sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs.’ he said sadly. He stood up straight again and moved back to his bag. ‘Alexa, daughter of Eve’, Father Christmas said, gaining my attention, pulling it away from Peter, ‘This sword had been handled by many great warriors before you. You just have to hold it and there isn’t a duel that you cannot win.’<br/>‘What happened to “battles are ugly affairs”?’ I answered as Father Christmas handed me the sword. It was thin, with a brown-red handle and a lion pommel. He grinned and laughed before handing me something else. ‘And, since you seem to have a little trouble making yourself heard.’ He slightly glanced to Peter, but he didn’t seem to notice, ‘this. When you put this horn to your lips and blow it, wherever you are, help will come.’</p><p>I thanked him before he moved over to… ‘Susan, trust in this bow, and it will not easily miss.’ She too thanked him.<br/>‘And Peter, the time to use these, may be near at hand.’ Father Christmas passed him a shield with the emblem of a lion and a sword with a red handle and again a lion pommel. It kind of looked like mine, but a little bigger. Peter pulled the sword out of it’s scabbard and looked at it in awe: ‘Thank you, sir.’<br/>‘Now, these are tools, not toys.’ He said, letting his gaze slide over all of us. ‘Bare them well!’He takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky. ‘Now, I must be off, winter is almost over and things so pile up when you’ve been gone a hundred years.’ He laughed as he picked up his bag back in the sleigh. ‘Long live Aslan!’ he says before riding off, ‘And merry Christmas.’ We all waved and wished him a merry Christmas back.<br/>‘Told you he was real.’ Lucy said to Susan, smirking slightly, after Father Christmas took a turn, going deeper into the forest. ‘Did you hear what he said?’ Peter questioned us. We all looked at him and I said: ‘He said, winter is almost over.’ He nodded, ‘And you know what that means?’ We looked at him confused, before he clarified: ‘No more ice!’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As we were walking through the snow, we came across a river, it had a small frozen waterfall and only a small part of the river was still frozen. The rest of the water was already running again.<br/>‘Wait’, Susan stopped us, ‘maybe we should think about this for a minute.’<br/>‘We don’t have a minute’, Peter said as we hurried down the hill to cross the still frozen part of the river.<br/>‘I’m just trying to be realistic’, she argued.<br/>‘No, you’re trying to be smart’, Peter shot back, ‘as usual.’<br/>We reached the water, large pieces of ice were already starting to break off. ‘Wait, maybe I should go first.’ Beaver offered.</p><p>‘Maybe you should’, Peter looked at him nervously. Mr. Beaver slowly started walking over the ice, occasionally slamming his flat tail down onto the surface.<br/>‘You’ve been sneaking second helpings, haven’t you?’ Mrs Beaver joked, trying to relieve the tension.<br/>‘Well, you never know which meal is gonna be your last, dear,’ Beaver answered, ‘Especially with your cooking’, he muttered.<br/>He motioned for us to follow him. Peter walked onto the ice first, he reached out his hand for me to take; I did, he helped me stay balanced.<br/>‘If mom knew what we were doing...’ Susan started.<br/>‘Mum’s not here!’ Peter interrupted his sister.<br/>I heard growling and barking and looked up to see the White Witch’s wolves on top of the frozen waterfall, ‘Oh No!’<br/>Everyone looked up, ‘Run!’ Peter yelled as he held my hand tighter, pulling me forward. But the wolves leap in front of us, growling and sneering…<br/>Peter let go of my hand and pulled out his sword, pointing it at Maugrim, the wolves’ leader.<br/>‘Put that down, boy’, Maugrim laughed, ‘Someone could get hurt.’<br/>At the same time, one of the wolves grabbed Beaver and pinned down. ‘Don’t worry about me!’ Beaver screamed, ‘Run him through!’<br/>‘Leave now, while you can, and your brother leaves with you.’ Maugrim bargained.<br/>‘Stop Peter. Maybe we should listen to him!’ Susan opted.<br/>‘Smart girl!’ Maugrim laughed.<br/>‘Don’t listen to him.’ Beaver cried, ‘Kill him. Kill him now.’<br/>‘Ow come on’, Maugrim growled slightly annoyed, ‘This isn’t your war. All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go.’<br/>‘Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn’t make you a hero.’ Susan screamed, ‘Just drop it!’<br/>‘No Peter! Narnia needs ya!’ Beaver begged, ‘Cut him while you still have a chance!’<br/>‘What’s it gonna be, Son of Adam?’ Maugrim threatened, ‘I won’t wait forever, and neither will the river.’ The wolves kept creeping closer, a sudden loud crack caught my attention.<br/>The Waterfall!<br/>‘Peter!’ I yelled, Peter turned towards the waterfall, where one large piece broke off as water started to break through.<br/>‘Hold on to me!’ Peter instructed. I wrapped my arms around Peters torso and so did Susan as Lucy held on tightly to Susan. He stabbed his sword into the ice, behind us I can hear the ice breaking, a powerful wave catches the piece of ice we are on and we float away as the wolves get caught under the wave.<br/>We travel along with the stream of the river, I feel myself slip from the piece of ice, Peter tried to hold onto me but grabs the coat instead. I fall into the water, silently thanking god that the stream was calmer here as I climb onto the shore about 30 feet from the rest. I threw my arms around myself and tried getting a little warmer. As I keep walking I see everyone looking around before they all call my name. ‘Has anyone seen my coat?’ I respond to their calls. They all look at me, and I see Peter smile a little sheepishly at me as he steps forward to wrap the coat back around my shoulder. ‘Don’t you worry, dear’, Beaver joked, ‘Your boyfriend has got you well looked after.’<br/>I blush at his comment and, I think, so does Peter. Everyone laughs and we all embrace each other in a group hug. ‘oh!’ Mrs Beaver exclaimed, ‘I don’t you’ll be needing those coats anymore.’<br/>As we walk through the woods and smile to see spring coming about and flowers budding as we leave our coats behind and head towards Aslan’s camp.</p><p>We finally arrive at a plain of grass near some hills that has multiple tents all over the grass field. We walk into camp and see all types of species; centaurs, tigers, eagles ets. And they all seem to be looking at us curiously. Well, they are looking at me and Peter, it happens so often these last few days that I almost don’t notice it anymore when we hold hands, it had turned into one of those things you do on impulse, not that I was complaining though.<br/>‘Why are they all staring at us?’ I ask at no one imparticular.<br/>‘Maybe they think you two look funny.’ Lucy joked, causing Peter to smile.<br/>‘Oh stop your fussing.’ Beaver told his wife laying a hand on her shoulder: ‘You look lovely.’<br/>We arrived at a small hill in the middle of camp where just one tent stood upon. Peter let go of my hand and pulled out his sword as a greeting to a centaur who seemed to stand guard. ‘We have come to see Aslan.’ he proclaimed somewhat uncertain.<br/>Everyone kneels as there is movement seen at the opening of the tent. A grand lion walked out, there was no doubt that that was Aslan himself. We too kneel before him.<br/>‘Welcome Peter, Son of Adam’, Aslan greeted, ‘Welcome Alexa, Susan and Lucy, daughters of Eve. And welcome to you Beavers. You have my thanks, but where is fifth?’<br/>‘That’s why we are here, sir’, Peter said, putting away his sword as we all got up, ‘we need your help.’<br/>‘We had a little trouble trouble along the way’, I add.<br/>‘He has been captured by the White Witch.’ Peter continued.<br/>Surprised gasps and screams erupt from the crowd.<br/>‘Captured?’ Aslan questioned, ‘How could this happen?’<br/>‘He betrayed them, your Majesty’, Beaver replied.<br/>‘Then he has betrayed us all!’ the centaur said aggressively.<br/>‘Piece, Oreius’, Aslan told the guard. ‘I’m sure there is an explanation.’<br/>‘It’s my fault really’, Peter admitted sadly, ‘I was too hard on him.’<br/>I see him hang his head a little so I reach for his hand and squeeze slightly, at this I can see him smile slightly.<br/>‘We all were’, Susan added.<br/>‘Sir, he is our brother’, Lucy begged quietly.<br/>‘I know, dear one’, Aslan told Lucy with a soft gaze, ‘and that makes the betrayal all the worse.’ He turned to Peter now as he states that ‘This may be harder than you think.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After we arrived at the camp, they all gave us a change of clothes. I got a long black dress, it had long sleeves and it had a pattern with gold to look like golden feathers. Right now me, Susan and Lucy were sitting near the river bank.</p><p>‘You look beautiful, Alexa’, Lucy said, I smiled at her, ‘So do you, Lucy.’  She smiled.<br/>‘You look beautiful too, Susan’, Lucy continued, ‘You look like mum.’<br/>Susan smiled while looking at herself in the water. ‘Mom hasn’t had a dress like this since before the war.’<br/>‘We should bring her one back, a whole trunk full!’ was Lucy’s idea.<br/>‘If we ever get back.’ Susan muttered, seemingly to no one in particular. Both me and Lucy looked at her a little sadly. When she noticed us looking, she apologized: ‘Sorry, I’m like that. We used to have fun together, didn’t we?’<br/>‘Yes’, Lucy agreed, ‘Before you got boring.’ That made me laugh. ‘Oh really?’ Susan raised her eyebrows with a slight smile. Suddenly she bend down, and splashed the water. But Lucy jumped to the side which caused me to get splashed with the water. ‘Oh Alexa, I’m so sorry, that wasn’t meant for you.’<br/>‘In response I splashed back at her with water, making her jump. ‘That’s no problem at all.’ I joked.<br/>The water splashes continues for a while longer as I go to get a towel. I pull it of the washing line, but jump when it reveals Maugrim who was standing behind it. Taking a few steps back, I reach Lucy and Susan.<br/>‘Please, don’t try to run.’ Maugrim said as he and another wolf circled us, ‘We’re tired, and we’d prefer to kill you quickly.’ I look in the corner of my eye at where my sword and horn were laying. I throw the towel at the wolf to get to the horn. After that Susan, I and Lucy hurry into a tree. I climbed up higher to allow more space for Susan and Lucy. I blow the horn, but the wolves are still trying to get us. I see Peter come towards us through the river, while running he takes out his sword: ‘Get back!’<br/>‘Peter!’ I panic.<br/>‘Come on!’ Maugrim calls out, ‘We’ve already been through this before, we both know you haven’t got it in you.<br/>‘Peter! Watch out!’ I warn.<br/>Right at the moment the second wolf wants to jump at Peter, Aslan pins him to the ground and says to the group following him. ‘Stay your weapons. This is Peters battle.’<br/>Maugrim took an aggressive stance: ‘You may think you’re a king’, he mocks, ‘but you’re going to die, like a dog.’<br/>The wolf attacks him.<br/>‘Peter… No!’ Lucy, Susan and I cry out.<br/>We all try to get out of the tree as quickly as possible, I almost fell while hurrying over to Peter and the wolf.<br/>The three of us push the wolf off of Peter, we all breath in relief to see he is still alive but still disgusted by killing the wolf. I let Susan and Lucy hug him first. When they moved to get up, I almost tackled him back down into a hug. We smile at each other and for the first time I noticed we both lingered for a moment.<br/>I let go of Peter a little reluctantly when I notice Aslan had let the other wolf go.<br/>‘After him! He’ll lead you to Edmund.’ He orders to his group, ‘Peter, clean your sword.’<br/>He does and then kneels down n front of Aslan, who puts a paw on Peters shoulder before stating, ‘Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane, knight of Narnia.’<br/>Peter looks at Aslan in awe before turning to us while putting his sword away. Not being able to stop myself from it any longer, I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. I can feel he is surprised for a moment before he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and kisses me back. This goes on for a while longer until I hear a chuckle and a fake cough, which turns out to be Aslan. Still holding each other we look at Aslan. ‘Finally.’ He says, obviously content. He then walked away with Lucy and Susan following behind.<br/>When we were alone, I asked to break the silence: ‘So, I saw you and Aslan talking. What was it about?’<br/>Peter chuckled, leaning his forehead against mine.</p><p>*flashback*<br/>Peter looked out over the hills to see a palace that shone beautifully in the sunlight.<br/>‘That is Cair Paravel’, Aslan said as he moved to stand next to Peter, ‘The castle of the five thrones. On one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King. With your Queen by your side.’ Peter blushed at his statement, obviously knowing who he meant, but tried not to show it. He didn’t answer, but just looked ahead of him.<br/>‘You doubt the prophecy.’ Aslan observed.<br/>‘No, that’s just it’, Peter started, ‘Aslan, I’m not who you think I am.’ He admitted.<br/>‘Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finnchly.’ Aslan stated as a matter-of-fact, but also with a bit of amusement in his voice, ‘Beaver also mentioned that you planned on turning him into a hat.’ They both laughed at this.<br/>‘There is a Deep Magic, more powerful than any of us, that rules over all of Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs all our destinies, yours and mine.’<br/>‘But I couldn’t even protect my own family...’ Peter protested, ‘And Alexa...’<br/>Aslan interrupted him before he could continue, ‘You brought them safely this far.’  <br/>‘Not all of them’, Peter said sadly.<br/>Aslan now fully turned to Peter: ‘Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother.’ Aslan promised, ‘But I need you to consider what I ask of you. I too want my family safe.’ With that, Aslan looked over the camp.<br/>*end of flashback*</p><p>‘And then I heard your horn and I came here as fast as I could.’ Peter finished. I put my head on his shoulder as we sat on the hill by the river, and scooted closer to him. He kisses my temple before wrapping his arm around my waist and leaning his head against mine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me and Peter came out of our tent, and Lucy and Susan came out of theirs. We saw Aslan and Edmund stand on a rock, talking. ‘Edmund!’ Lucy cheered as she started towards the rock, but Peter stopped her.<br/>Aslan motions for Edmund to get down from the rock and Aslan follows him down the rock as they came our way.<br/>‘What’s done is done’, Aslan concluded, ‘There is no need to talk to Edmund about what’s past.’ With that he left.<br/>‘Hello…’ Edmund mumbled awkwardly.<br/>After a moment of silence, Lucy goes up to her brother and hugs him tightly. Edmund smiles a little sheepishly. Susan also goes to hug him and so do I.<br/>‘How are you feeling?’ I question, pulling away a little bit.<br/>‘I’m feeling a little tired’, he responded as we pulled away.<br/>‘Get some sleep’, Peter said, seeming unfazed by the fact that his kidnapped brother had returned. Edmund nodded shortly before walking past us, to our tents.<br/>‘And Edmund’, Peter turned to his brother as he also turned back, ‘Try not to wonder off.’ Peter joked as a smile formed on both of their faces. I chuckle as I move to stand next to Peter. He subconsciously wrapped his arm around my waist as I lean into him a little bit.<br/>‘Peter?’ Edmund regained his brothers attention. ‘That took you long enough.’ Peter blushed and failed in trying to hide it. Susan and Lucy laughed at their brothers comment. I chuckled and jokingly wink at Edmund who snickered before entering the tent.</p><p>Later we all sat down for breakfast, well, me, Susan, Lucy and Edmund did, Peter stood a few feet away, leaning against a nearby rock. I could tell he was deep in thought, though he tried to hide it by smiling at me whenever he caught me staring. Meanwhile Edmund sat beside me eating, I think, his fourth piece of toast. Not that I blamed him, he’s looked starved since the moment he got here.<br/>‘Narnia isn’t going to run out of toast, Ed’, Lucy joked.<br/>‘I’m sure they’ll pack something for the journey back’, Peter stated in a monotone voice.<br/>‘We’re going home?’ Susan asked confused.<br/>‘You are’, Peter answered, ‘I promised mom I’d keep you three safe. And I promised myself I’d keep you safe, Alexa.’ He added before I could protest. There was a short pause before he continued, ‘But that doesn’t mean I can’t stay behind and help.’<br/>‘No’, I said a little sharper than I meant to, ‘I’m not leaving you.’ I got up and walked over to Peter, taking his hand. ‘And besides, they need us, all five of us.’<br/>‘Alexa, it’s too dangerous’, Peter protested, stroking my cheek with his hand. ‘you almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed.’<br/>‘Which is why we have to stay’, Edmund argued. We all looked at him as he continued. ‘I’ve seen what the White Witch can do, and I’ve helped her do it, and we can’t leave these people behind to suffer for it.’ He flinched as he recalled the events he had been through. Lucy takes hold of her brothers hand to try and comfort him. He smiled faintly and squeezed it slightly.<br/>‘Well, I guess that’s it then’, Susan concluded while getting up.<br/>‘Where are you going?’ Peter questioned.<br/>‘To get in some practice’, she answered, picking up her bow and quiver. As Susan and Lucy practice shooting at the target, Edmund, practicing his horse back riding, gallops by.<br/>Peter and I, meanwhile, are practicing sword fighting, ‘Come on, love’, he encouraged, ‘Sword point up, like Oreius told us. He puts his sword back into his scabbard as he moves to stand behind me, his chin leaning on my shoulder. He puts his hand over mine, holding the sword and shows me how to properly do the attack. I didn’t really pay attention though. I turn my head to him, but before we could lean in, the Beavers came running up to us. Edmund’s horse rears.<br/>‘Whoa horsey!’ Edmund said.<br/>‘My name is Philip’, the horse complained.<br/>‘Oh, sorry’, Edmund apologized awkwardly, getting off of him.<br/>‘You better come quick’, Beaver said, ‘The White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan!’</p><p>We stood right under the hill Aslans tent stood upon as the White Witch sat on a throne that was being carried by Cyclops, making her way over to Aslan who stood on the hill.<br/>‘Jadis! Jadis! The queen of Narnia!’ A dwarf called out as he walked in front of the Witch’s throne. The Cyclops carefully put down the throne, the Witch got up and walked over to the foot of the hill. She glanced our way before turning her attention to Aslan. Peters arm automatically wrapped around my waist, he always seemed to do that whenever someone we knew was dangerous came too close.<br/>I promised myself I’d keep you safe, Alexa.<br/>‘You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan’, she stated as a matter-of-fact, causing everyone to gasp.<br/>‘His offense was not against you’, Aslan responded in a monotone voice.<br/>‘Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?’ Jadis demanded.<br/>Upon which Aslan growled as he responded: ‘Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written. I was there when it was written.’<br/>‘Then you’ll remember well that’, Jadis said, remaining calm after Aslans insult, ‘Every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property.’<br/>‘Try and take him then.’ I hadn’t even noticed Peters arm wasn’t around me anymore as he stepped forward and pointed his sword at the Witch. But she paid no mind to Peter but simply looked at me as she said: ‘You ought to contain your little king, girl. He might get hurt.’<br/>I glared at the Witch but before I could respond, Peter moved to stand right in front of me, leaving less then 2 feet of space between us. He tried to keep me from the Witch’s view. Trying to keep her from seeing it, I took hold of the back of Peters sword belt to hold him back.<br/>‘Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands’, she continues before turning to the crowd, ‘All of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water.’ With that she turned to Edmund and pointed at him as her voice got louder and more aggressive. ‘That boy will die on the Stone Table, as is tradition.’ Lastly she directed her attention back to Aslan, returning to her slightly calmer voice: ‘You dare not refuse me.’<br/>‘Enough’, Aslan concluded, monotone, ‘I will talk with you alone.’<br/>He turned around and walked into his tent, Jadis followed suit.</p><p>Some time passes until the Witch exits the tent. All of us got up from sitting on the grass. She passes us, returning to her throne, but not yet sitting down. Tension filled the air as Peter moved closer so our shoulders were touching. After a long moment of silence, Aslan finally spoke: ‘She has renounced her claim on the son of Adams blood.’ All the Narnians cheer as Lucy and Susan hug their brother. I lean into Peter, sighing in relief.<br/>‘How do I know your promise will be kept?’ The White Witch demanded, to which Aslan roared causing the Witch to fall into her seat and the Narnians to laugh.<br/>After that the Witch leaves, but as her throne is carried away, she takes one angered glance back at Aslan who’d disappeared back into his tent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that day we all went back to our tents. Peter and I slept in the same tent, Susan, Lucy and Edmund shared another. A cold wind that blew in from outside made me shutter and move closer to Peter. His arms, I can feel, tighten around me. But then a small stream of something that feels like flower peddles waves across my cheek, I open my eyes slightly.<br/>It looks like it’s somewhere near surprise; raising my head from Peters torso. The flowers waving in the wind formed into the shape of a woman.<br/>I quickly shook Peters shoulder, waking him up. He opens his eyes, sees the woman out of flower peddles – a dryad – and grasps his sword, that was hanging overhead. He pointed it at the dryad, shielding me from any possible danger.<br/>‘Be still, My prince and princess. I come with grave news from your sisters.’</p><p>After the news of Aslans death, the dryad had disappeared. Peter and I got dressed, then he went to check in Aslans tent as I woke up Edmund, concluding that Lucy and Susan were indeed gone. When we reached Aslans tent, we saw Peter just exiting the tent, moving towards Orieus who stood near a table with a map on it.<br/>Me and Edmund reach the table, ‘She was right, he’s gone.’ Peter said sadly.<br/>‘Then you’ll have to lead us’, Edmund said, causing Peter to look up shocked, ‘There’s a whole army out the waiting to follow you.’<br/>‘I can’t’, Peter protested.<br/>‘Aslan believed you could’, I said carefully, gaining everyone's attention, ‘And so do I.’<br/>Peter smiles shortly, but his eyes still show worry, he takes my hand in his, squeezing slightly.<br/>‘I don’t want you to be in this battle’, he said suddenly.<br/>‘What?!’ I question surprised.<br/>‘I just want you to be safe’, he says and reaches up to stoke my cheek with the hand that wasn’t holding mine. But I catch it before I can.<br/>‘I’ve trained just as much as you have, you know I can fight.’ I argue.<br/>‘I know you can’, Peter responded, ‘but I couldn’t forgive myself if something happened to you.’<br/>I just place both of my hands on his cheeks as I tell him: ‘How about this, I stay close to you during the battle, so we can keep an eye on each other.’ <br/>Peter nods in agreement, yet it’s still somewhat reluctant. But just then I notice that Edmund and Orieus are looking at us. I blush a little embarrassed, before letting Peter go and turning back to the others. Orieus nods at me approvingly about what had just happened, before saying to Peter: ‘The Witches army is rearing, sire, what are your orders?’<br/>Peter looks at the map, fully concentrated.</p><p>Me, Peter and Oreius stood on a rock near the foot of a big hill. Peter wore a full knight armor and I couldn’t help but think that he looked handsome. I wore a dress partly made of mail with pieces of armor protecting places like my back and vital organs.<br/>Our army stood behind us and the archers and Edmund stood on top of the large hill. In the distance across the great plain of grass we see the Gryphon whom we had sent out to scout the area. He landed to my right on the rock, ‘They have come, your highnesses, in numbers and weapons far greater then our own.’<br/>‘Numbers do not win a battle.’ Orieus reassured Peter who both stood on my left.<br/>‘No, but I bet they help’, Peter mumbled nervously.<br/>Loud drums started playing, we turned our attention towards the nearing army.  At that moment the Witches army started moving forward again, towards us. Peter took the sword the sword out of his scabbard, signaling Edmund to start the first attack. The Gryphon next to me flew up together with the others, dropping rocks on the Witches men. But they launched a counterattack, arrows flew through the sky.<br/>‘Stay close’, Peter worriedly said, turning his head to me.<br/>‘Of course’, I answer.<br/>He smiles shortly before turning his attention back to the battlefield.<br/>‘Fire’, We heard Edmund order behind, hundreds of arrows flew over us and towards the enemy.<br/>‘For Narnia!’ Peter called out, ‘And for Aslan!’ Then he galloped forth, followed closely by me and Orieus. And behind us our army followed us suit.<br/>The armies collided and battle broke lose. I fought enemy after enemy I rode past, all the while keeping an eye on Peter, keeping to our deal not to stray from his side.<br/>‘Fall back’, I heard Peter order, ‘Draw them to the rock.’ In trying to buy our troupes some time a grand phoenix soured down, causing grass to be set on fire and trapping the White Witch and part of her men behind it.<br/>I look in Peters direction and see him urgently motion me to follow him.<br/>But then, almost immediately after we moved to ride away, a dash of ice put out the fire before the Witch rode through. Now our troupes were being severely outnumbered.<br/>I gallop by Peters side, as we enter the rocky territory, friend and foe alike, ride on our heels.<br/>But seemingly out of nowhere, two arrows fly towards us, hitting both our horses in the chest, they drop to their knees and both of us fall and roll a few feet further.<br/>A Gryphon flew down from the sky and straight towards the Witch. She only ducks, remaining in her stable stance on the battle wagon. She stabs her wand forward and turns the Gryphon to stone.<br/>We both crawled, getting back up, we saw Orieus and the Rhino charge past us towards the nearing Witch.<br/>‘Stop!’ Peter called after them.<br/>They don’t. When Orieus reaches the Witch, readying his swords, but she simply spins her wand and turns Orieus to stone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were outnumbered, many were being turned to stone, but everyone still fought with everything they had in them. ‘Ed!’ Peter yelled over to his brother, who, just like him, was fighting, three against one, ‘There’s too many! Get the girls, and get them home.’<br/>‘What?’ I called back, after defeating yet another of of the Witches men. ‘No!’<br/>‘You heard him!’ Beavers voice was barely audible through the roar of battle. He took my hand and called out to Edmund, ‘Let’s go!’<br/>We start to leave, but when I look back to see Peter outnumbered, five to one, fighting back with any energy he’s still got left. Only about 30 feet away from him, the White Witch marched to him confidently, not a single man seemed to dare cross her path. I started to move back.<br/>‘Peter said get out of here!’ Beaver protested.<br/>‘Peter’s not king yet!’ I called back before turning my back to them and running off the rocks and hills. The Witch was now very close to Peter, she raised her wand, ready to strike. I bring my sword down onto it, it shatters, sending a wave of magic loose that escapes from the wand.<br/>She turns to me, astonished, a second later that astonishment makes place for anger. Her sword clashes against mine as I block it, but she is able to swing my sword to the side. At the same time, I feel the remainders of her wand stab me in the stomach. Over her shoulder, I could see Peter with a look of abject terror on his face. His lips formed my name but it was silenced. Around me everything seemed to be slowing down, all is quiet. I fall down onto my back. But the last thing I hear before I black out is a lions roar.</p><p>Everything is dark, then I feel a drop of something that tastes like fruity water in my mouth, I swallow. I cough and gasp for air as I feel the numbing pain I felt before disappeared. Gasping I sit up a little.<br/>The first thing I see as I open my eyes is Peter, with eyes streaming down his face. He pulls me up, carefully but urgently and holds me close to him, I wrap my arms around him and try to lean as close to Peter as I can. After a moment he pulls away before kissing my forehead and cheeks. I giggle softly at this, from the corner of my eye, I can see Susan chuckle and Lucy and Edmund making childish disgusted faces.<br/>‘When are you going to learn to do as you’re told?’ he questions affectionately. We all laugh and hug each other before Lucy suddenly pulls away, gaining our attention. She glanced down at the bottle juice if the Fireflower then jumped up and ran towards some of the men that fell during battle, healing them with with the gift she’d gotten. Edmund and Susan followed her. Peter and I followed them with our gazes but remained where we were. After a moment I turned back to Peter who said, still in a shaken up voice: ‘I thought I’d lost you, don’t do that again, please.’ His forehead leaned against mine.<br/>‘I’m sorry’, I apologized trying to calm him, while reaching up to stroke his cheek, ‘but I didn’t want to leave you.’<br/>‘And I couldn’t put you in even more danger by making you face someone like her.’ I smile slightly at this and lean in to kiss him. ‘I love you’, he whispered before our lips touch. I stop, realizing this was the first time he’d told me he loved me. I smile brightly, ‘I love you too.’ I tell him, before kissing him like it’d be the last time I ever could.<br/>Not a moment later he kissed back, placing one hand on my cheek and the other on the small of my back. I held him close to me.<br/>I love you, he whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horns blow as the five of us walk to the front of the throne room of Cair Paravel. People and creatures of all kinds stood in the throne room as we passed them. Aslan walked in the middle of the voice with Edmund and Peter walking to his left and me, Lucy and Susan walk to his right.<br/>When we reached the five thrones, we see that two of them stand closer to each other then the rest. We move to stand in front of our thrones. To the left, Edmund, the two following that, standing closer to each other, Peter and me, and on the right were Susan and Lucy. Aslan stood in front of us, right on top of the stairs. ‘Bring forth the crowns!’ Aslan commanded, mr Tumnus walked forth, closely followed by mr and mrs Beaver who held satin pillows with the crowns on top of them.<br/>Mr Tumnus takes the crowns and places them on our heads respectively as Aslan speaks out our titles:<br/>‘To the glistening eastern sea, I give you queen Lucy, the Valiant.<br/>To the great western woods, king Edmund, the Just.<br/>To the radiant soudern sun, queen Susan, the Gentle.<br/>To the clear northern skie, king Peter, the Magnificent, and ruling by his side, I give you queen Alexa, the Fair.’<br/>After the last crown was put on my head, Aslan turned towards us and told us: ‘Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens.’<br/>‘Long live king Peter!’ the crowd cheered, ‘Long live queen Alexa! Long live queen Susan! Long live king Edmund! Long live queen Lucy!’</p><p>The party started. Edmund and Susan stood by the side, talking to the Beavers. And Lucy and Tumnus stood together on the balcony.<br/>Peter and I danced in the middle of the throne room. He lead the dance, twirling me and lifting me up, I couldn’t help but smile.<br/>After the dance had ended, Peter stops twirling me around, we stand in the middle of the dance floor. ‘Alexa’, he says softly, seeming a little nervous, ‘I know we haven’t known each other for very long, but after all this, I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So...’ Suddenly he gets on one knee, my eyes widen as I realize what was happening, ‘Will you allow me to love you and protect you for the rest of our lives and marry me?’<br/>I put my hands in front of my mouth as I gasp and tears of happiness start to fall. ‘Yes’, I say barely above a whisper, ‘YES!’ I wrap my arms around Peter and kiss him as I feel him put the ring on my finger. Only then I notice the crowd around us had stopped dancing and cheered as they had seen what had happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been 2 months since the coronation. I was currently in my room. Lucy and Susan were helping me to get ready, as they were also my bridesmaids.<br/>‘It’s so exciting’, Lucy squeals excitedly, ‘Now you will officially be our sister, not that you weren’t already.’ She giggles. Right now I sat in front of a mirror as Susan finished doing my hair.<br/>‘Thanks for helping me get ready’, I say, while getting up, ‘I must admit, I’m a little nervous.’<br/>‘Oh, but you don’t need to worry’, Susan reassured, placing her hands on my shoulders, ‘You look beautiful.’<br/>‘Yes’, Lucy added, ‘And I think that when Peter sees you like this, he’s going to love you even more than he already does.’ This causes me to blush as they laugh at my reddened face.<br/>‘It’s time’, Susan states, ‘are you ready?’<br/>I nodded. We walk towards the throne room where all the attending people are waiting, Peter stands near the thrones with Edmund behind him as best man.<br/>He smiles at me.</p><p>It’s been 15 years since we arrived in Narnia and got crowned kings and queens. All five of us were chasing a White Stag through the woods. It was said that if you catch it, it will fulfill your greatest wish.<br/>While riding I notice Edmund falling behind, we all slowed down to a walking pace and turned around to go back to where Edmund had stopped, ‘Come on, Ed’, Susan said.<br/>‘Just catching my breath’, Edmund stated.<br/>‘That’s all we’ll catch at this rate’, I joke.<br/>‘What did he say, Alexa?’ Lucy questions mockingly.<br/>‘You girls stay at the castle’, I imitate Edmund by deepening my voice, ‘I’ll go get the stag myself.’ We all laugh as Edmund rolls his eyes.</p><p>‘What’s this?’ Peter says as he stopped laughing and gets of his horse, we all follow to see what he is looking at. It’s a lamppost but it was almost completely camouflaged by the plants that grew on it.<br/>‘Seems familiar’, Edmund mumbles.<br/>‘It seems like a dream...’ Susan added.<br/>‘A dream of a dream...’ I corrected.<br/>‘Spare Oom!’ Lucy exclaimed, then ran away in a seemingly random direction.<br/>‘Lucy! Not again.’ Peter sighed.<br/>‘Come on!’ Lucy calls back to us.<br/>We follow her into a part of the woods with trees and bushes that stand closer together.<br/>‘These aren’t branches’, Peter mumbled, walking ahead of me. Then I saw it too, ‘These are coats!’<br/>then we all end up in what feels like a small room. ‘Stop pushing… ah…’ Edmund complained, but his voice sounded… different.<br/>The wardrobe door flies open and all five of us fall down on the wooden floor. Peter had fallen onto his side, and as I fell down after him, I fell on top of him, his arm goes around me to prevent me from sliding hard onto the floor. I looked around at the others, we were in the spare room again, young again, as if we’d never left.<br/>The door to spare room opens and the professor walks in. ‘Oh, there you are.’ the professor says, he narrows his eyes playfully, ‘Now what were you all doing in the wardrobe.’<br/>‘You wouldn’t believe us if we told you, sir.’ peter says.<br/>Wordless the professor points down to Peter and me, we follow our gaze to where he was pointing and see our wedding rings, we look at each other, astonished that these were still there.<br/>‘Try me’, the professor challenges jokingly.<br/>We smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The events of Prince Caspian start here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stood next to Susan, reading a magazine, when I heard a loud car horn. I turned to see a driver slam on his breaks to avoid hitting Lucy.<br/>‘I’m sorry’, Lucy said before running across the road towards us.<br/>‘I go to Hendon House across the road. I’ve seen you… sitting by yourself… or with her.’ A gently looking boy says, who has been trying to get a conversation going with Susan and was failing.<br/>‘Yes well, I prefer to be left alone.’ Susan replied shortly.<br/>‘Me too!’<br/>Susan rolls her eyes and glances at me, feeling both annoyed and with petty for the guy.<br/>‘What’s your name?’ The boy continues, completely ignoring my presence.<br/>‘...Phylis.’ Susan lied after a second.<br/>‘Susan! Alexa!’ Lucy yells as she runs up to us. I hold back a chuckle.<br/>‘You both better come quick!’ She cries. We run across the street following Lucy into the underground metro-station.<br/>Inside, a couple bullies are fighting Peter. In the middle of the fight, peters eyes find mine. I look at him slightly disappointed. Suddenly I feel someone push past us.<br/>‘Edmund!’ Lucy cried, as he runs in and joins the fight. Soldiers break up the fight. One pulls Peter up by the sleeve of his vest and tells him to ‘Act your age!’ before letting go of him.</p><p>Edmund sets down his luggage and sits down next to me and his sisters.<br/>‘You’re welcome’, Edmund states sarcastically.<br/>‘I had it sorted’, Peter said as he continued pacing.<br/>‘What was it this time?’ I ask him.<br/>‘He bumped me’, he answered without looking at me.<br/>‘So you hit him?’ I question, slightly crossed.<br/>‘No’, Peter said, obviously annoyed by the situation, ‘After he bumped me, he tried to make me apologize. That’s when I hit him.’<br/>‘Why can’t you just walk away?’ I sighed.<br/>‘I shouldn’t have to!’ He exclaimed, turning to us, ‘don’t you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?’<br/>‘Uh, we are kids.’ Edmund added in.<br/>‘Well, I wasn’t always...’ Peter sighed as he moved to sit next to me. He gently took my hand, kissing my knuckles lightly before looking at me apologetically. ‘It’s been a year… how long does he expect us to wait?’ He says sadly.<br/>‘I think it’s time to accept the fact that we live here. It’s no use pretending any different.’ Susan stated as a matter-of-fact.<br/>Suddenly Susan bumps my arm, I look up to see her nod towards the geeky boy approaching us.<br/>‘Pretend you are talking to me’, She says hurriedly.<br/>‘We are talking to you’, Ed says confused.<br/>‘Ow!’ Lucy exclaims, jumping up.<br/>‘Be quiet, Lucy.’ Susan scolded.<br/>‘Something pinched me!’ Lucy insisted.<br/>‘Hey, stop pulling!’ Peter complained to Edmund, also jumping up.<br/>‘I’m not touching you!’ Ed told his brother.<br/>‘What is that?’ Susan questioned.<br/>The wind in the metro-station increases as a train moves past quickly.<br/>‘It feels like magic!’ Me and Lucy say simultaneously.<br/>‘Quickly, everyone’, Susan yells over the noise of the wind, ‘hold hands.’<br/>‘We all did, except for Edmund who exclaimed to Peter: ‘I’m not holding your hand!’<br/>Peter grabs Edmund’s hand anyway, with his other he was already holding mine. The train races past and the bricks are pulled away. Around us the luggage, the seat, the platform and the station completely vanish. Suddenly the five of us find ourselves in a cave in a beach. We step out into the sunlight. Lucy looks at me, we smile at each other and run off. Peter, Susan and Edmund follow suit. While running, we take off our blazers and ties, shoes and socks. We jump into the water and start playing. Peter suddenly lifts me up and falls back, making us both fall into the water. I giggle as I splash Peter, before he leans in and pecks my lips.<br/>‘Where do you suppose we are?’ Edmund asks after a while.<br/>‘Well, where do you think?’ Peter laughed.<br/>‘Well, I don’t remember any ruins in Narnia.’<br/>We all look up to see the ruins on top of the rocks where Ed was talking about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As we all explore the ruins, Lucy find and apple to eat, Peter walks up some stairs and looks around and I look over the water.<br/>‘I wonder who lived here’, I say to no one especially.<br/>‘I think we did’, Susan suddenly says.<br/>The four of us go to Susan to see what she has found, a golden chess knight.<br/>‘Hey, that’s mine’, Edmund says as he came walking towards us, ‘from my chess set.’<br/>‘Which chess set?’ Peter questions.<br/>‘Well, I didn’t exactly have a solid golden chess set in Finchley, did I?’ Edmund asked somewhat sarcastically.<br/>‘It can’t be’, I hear Lucy mumble before she runs of.<br/>‘Lucy!’ Peter calls before we all follow her.<br/>She runs up some stairs and then stops, ‘Don’t you see?’<br/>‘What?’<br/>‘Imagine walls’, she explains as she pushes all of us in a specific place, ‘And columns there… and a glass roof.’<br/>We looked around, only to realize where we are.<br/>‘Cair Paravel’, I breath, ‘How did this happen?’ I ask Peter sadly. He looks at me, wrapping an arm around me: ‘We’ll find out.’ he says comforting.</p><p>As we move further into the castles ruins, Ed bends down and looks at something, ‘Catapults.’<br/>‘What?’ Peter asks.<br/>‘This didn’t just happen’, Edmund concluded, ‘Cair Paravel was attacked.<br/>The boys run over to a wall and start moving it to reveal a door behind it. They break down the old, rotten, wooden door. We look at the dark staircase, when Peter tears off a piece of his shirt and wraps it around a stick.<br/>‘I don’t suppose you have any matches, do you?’ He asked his little brother.<br/>‘No...’ Edmund reached into his bag, ‘but would this help?’ He pulls an electric torch out of his bag.<br/>Peter smiled as I giggled: ‘You might’ve mentioned that a bit sooner!’<br/>Edmund leads the way as we all follow him inside. I pause when I see the treasure chamber and all five of our chests below. I rush down the stairs. ‘I cant believe it. It’s all still here.’<br/>We all rush to our own chests, I see Lucy pull out a dress from hers: ‘I was so tall.’<br/>‘Well, you were older then’, I laughed.<br/>‘As opposed to hundreds of years later… when you’re younger.’ Edmund said ironically.<br/>Peter blows the dust away from a large plate with a lion on it, he then slowly walks towards his chest that stands next to mine.<br/>‘Hmm’, I mumble to myself.<br/>‘What is it?’ Lucy asks.<br/>‘My horn’, I say as I search through my chest, ‘I must’ve left it on my saddle when we went back.’<br/>Peter takes out his sword and draws it, he reads the inscription: ‘When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death.’<br/>‘And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again.’ I finish, this also being the inscription on my sword.<br/>‘Everyone we knew’, Lucy says softly, ‘Mr Tumnus and the Beavers, they’re all gone.’<br/>‘I think it’s time we found out what’s going on.’</p><p>After we all get changed, we walked through the forest until we reached a riverbank. First we see a small boat, then two human soldiers rowing it, when they stop they pick up something… a dwarf! Susan lets an arrow fly and hits the side of the boat. We all draw out weapons as Susan quickly puts another arrow in the string.<br/>‘Drop him!’ Susan demanded.<br/>The soldiers drop the dwarf into the water. One of them picks up a crossbow, but before he can do anything else, Susan shoots him. The other one jumps into the water and swims away.<br/>The dwarf starts sinking, Peter hands me his sword and sword belt before he dives into the water and, after a while, pulls the dwarf to shore. Edmund pulls in the boat as Susan and I join the group, concluding there were no more soldiers around, Lucy cuts the dwarfs bonds with her dagger. He pulls the gag off and says: ‘“Drop him”?! That’s the best you can come up with?’<br/>‘A simple thank you would suffice’, Susan says crossed.<br/>‘They were doing fine drowning me without your help.’ The dwarf rages.<br/>‘Maybe we should have let them.’ Peter tells him, they glare at each other.<br/>‘Why were they trying to kill you anyway?’ I say as I move in between them.<br/>‘They’re Telmarines’, He breathed, ‘That’s what they do.’<br/>‘Telmarines’, Ed said confused, ‘In Narnia?’<br/>‘Where have you been for the last few hundred years?’ He asked vexed.<br/>‘It’s a bit of a long story’, Lucy states.<br/>I hand Peter back his sword. The dwarf seems to have noticed this, since he now surveys the five of us. ‘Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. You’re it? You’re the kings and queens of Old?’<br/>‘High King Peter… the Magnificent.’ Peter holds out his hand to the dwarf.<br/>I smile amused as I hold back a chuckle, ‘You probably could have left out the last bit.’<br/>The dwarf chuckles: ‘Probably.’<br/>‘You might be surprised’, Peter says as he draws his sword.<br/>‘Oh, you don’t wanna do that, boy’, the dwarf, Trumpkin, warns.<br/>‘Not me. Her.’<br/>Peter looks at me as I draw my sword. Peter hands his to Trumpkin. He takes it, it seems as if he can’t fully lift it as he almost drops it in the sand. I look at him suspiciously. And as I thought, Trumpkin knocks my sword away and swings. I duck but he gets the chance to knock me hard in the shoulder, I back off.<br/>‘Alexa!’ Lucy cries.<br/>‘Aw, you alright?’ Trumpkin asks for a second.<br/>We circle and continue fighting. Trumpkin slashes at my feet, but I jump with both feet off the ground so that the blow goes under me. A few seconds later, I make the dwarfs sword fly out of his grip. Trumpkin stares and falls down in the sand.<br/>‘Beards and Beadsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all.’<br/>‘What horn?’ I question surprised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The five of us and Trumpkin row down Glasswater. I follow Lucy’ gaze to look up at the trees.<br/>‘They’re so still.’ Lucy says sadly.<br/>‘They’re trees. What did you expect?’ Trumpkin said confused.<br/>‘They used to dance’, I told him.<br/>‘It wasn’t long after you left the Telmarines invaded.’ Trumpkin explained as Peter continued rowing, ‘Those that survived retreated to the woods. And the trees have retreated so deeply inside themselves that no one has heard from them since.’<br/>‘I don’t understand’, I say, ‘How could Aslan let this happen?’<br/>‘Aslan?’ Trumpkin questioned, ‘I thought he abandoned us after you lot did.’<br/>‘We didn’t mean to leave, you know’, Peter argued.<br/>‘Doesn’t make much difference now, does it?’ Trumpkin proclaimed.<br/>‘Get us to the Narnians and it will.’ Peter snapped.</p><p>When we finally reached the shore and climbed out of the boat, Trumpkin ties the boat down. Meanwhile I wonder off a little, I notice a bear.<br/>‘Hello there!’ I call out happily to the bear, who makes a noise of surprise, ‘It’s alright, we’re friends.’ The bear stands up and looks at me.<br/>‘Don’t move, your Majesty!’ Trumpkin shouts.<br/>The bear starts charging towards me.<br/>‘Stay away from her!’ Susan warns.<br/>‘Susan, shoot!’ Edmund yells.<br/>The bear continues charging, I scream and fall back. Just before he reaches me, an arrow hits the bear and it falls over.<br/>‘Why wouldn’t it stop?’ Susan asks as I hear them run towards me.<br/>‘I expect it was hungry’, Trumpkin states.<br/>When they reach me, Peter pulls me up into his arms and holds me tightly, pointing his sword at the bears body.<br/>‘He was wild.’<br/>‘I don’t think it could talk at all.’<br/>‘Get treated like a dumb animal long enough and that’s what you become.’ Trumpkin draws his knife and kills the bear, I look away, ‘You may find Narnia is a more savage place than you remember.’</p><p>All of us walk through the forest: ‘I don’t remember this way at all.’ Susan states confused.<br/>‘That’s the problem with girls’, Peter commented, ‘You can’t carry a map in your heads.’<br/>‘That’s because our heads have something in them.’ I tell him.<br/>‘I wish he’d just listen to the DLF”, Susan says.<br/>‘DLF?’ Ed questions.<br/>‘Dear Little Friend’, Lucy and I say simultaneously.<br/>‘Oh, that’s not at all patronizing, is it?’ Trumpkin mumbled.<br/>Peter steps into a rock passage and stops: ‘I’m not lost’, he tells himself.<br/>‘No...’ Trumpkin tells him, ‘You’re just going the wrong way.’<br/>‘You said you last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Wood, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush.’ Peter insisted.<br/>‘But, unless I’m mistaking, there’s no crossing in these parts.’<br/>‘That explains it then. you’re mistaking.’ Peter stands firm.<br/>I moved to try and reason with him, but he turned around, motioning us to continue walking. Later we come across a gorge. We can see the rushing water below us.<br/>‘Over hundreds of years’, Susan began, ‘water eroded the earth’s soil...’<br/>‘Oh, shut up’, Peter interrupted, ‘Is there a way down?’<br/>‘Yeah, falling’, Trumpkin states, ‘Come. There’s a ford at Beruna. Any of you mind swimming?’<br/>‘Anything is better than walking’, Susan remarks.<br/>We start walking when Lucy yells: ‘It’s Aslan! It’s Aslan over there! Well, can’t you see? He’s right…’ We all look to where she’s pointing, she also turns, we see nothing, ‘… there.’<br/>‘Do you see him now?<br/>‘I’m not crazy’, She insisted, ‘He was there. He wanted us to follow him.’<br/>‘I’m sure there are any number of lions in this woods’, Peter tried, ‘Just like that bear.’<br/>‘I know Aslan when I see him.’ she insisted.<br/>‘Look, I’m not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn’t exist. Trumpkin snorted.<br/>‘Last time I didn’t believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid.’ Edmund stated in defense of his sister.<br/>Peter seemed quite sad, ‘Why wouldn’t I have seen him?’<br/>‘Maybe you weren’t looking’, Lucy opted.<br/>‘I’m sorry, Lu’, He says before starting to walk away. I wrapped my arm around the young girl, ‘Don’t worry, Lu. Aslan always comes whenever he wants, he is not a tame Lion.’ She smiles and nods, ‘You’re right.’</p><p>Soldiers, with similar uniforms to the ones we saw before, are in large quantities near the water, building a bridge. We hide behind stacks of woods and watch.<br/>‘Perhaps this wasn’t the best way after all.’ I observe needlessly.</p><p>When we reached the gorge again Peter asked Lucy: ‘Where do you think you saw Aslan?’<br/>‘I wish you’d all stop acting like grown-ups.’ Lucy said angered. ‘I didn’t think I saw him. I did see him.’<br/>‘I am a grown-up.’ Trumpkin says softly.<br/>Lucy walks towards towards the edge. ‘It was right around...’ suddenly the ground underneath her feet collapses, Lucy screams. We all rush over, only to see her sitting safely just a few feet down, ‘Here.’<br/>Looking down, wee see a steep and narrow path going slantwise down into the gorge between the rocks. We walk down the path and cross the gorge. I slip but Peter, who walked behind me, caught me by wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek before carefully continuing the crossing.</p><p>When we reach the woods on the other side, it was already starting to get darker. We stopped and made camp for the night. Everyone falls asleep around the fire. At dawn, I hear a growl that causes me to wake up. Unwrapping Peters arms from around me, I got up. I walk away from the rest, who are still sleeping. I push branches out of the way as I make my way through the forest. A dryad floats by and smiles at me. The trees move aside, making way for me.<br/>‘Alexa’, I hear softly. I run… and there he is. The lion stands on top of a small hill. I joyfully run over to him and hug him, he laughs.<br/>‘I’ve missed you so much… you’ve grown!’<br/>‘Every year you grow, so shall I’ Aslan smiles.<br/>‘Where’ve you been? Why haven’t you come to help us?’ I ask.<br/>‘Things never happen the same way twice, dear one.’ he tells me.<br/>Then a twig snaps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up and look around to see everyone still sound asleep.<br/>‘Peter’, I whispered, slightly shaking him, ‘Get up!’<br/>‘Certainly, Ali. Whatever you want.’ He rolls over and keeps sleeping. I walk away in the direction of my dream again. As I keep walking, I hear a growl.<br/>‘Aslan?’<br/>Someone sneaks up behind me and puts a hand over my mouth, and drags me back. I see that it is Peter and relax a little. We look ever to see the source of the growl: a Minotaur. Peter signals me to be quiet, draws his sword, and slowly starts walking towards the Minotaur.<br/>But then suddenly a soldier came out of nowhere and attacks him. They fight, Peter swings but misses and sticks his sword into a tree. The soldier kicks him and he falls. He recovers quickly, coming up to the soldier with a rock as he picks up Peters sword.<br/>‘No!’ I cry as I walk into view. They stop, Peter looks around to see the Narnians come out of hiding, as I’d seen them mere seconds before. The soldier points Peters sword at him and breaths heavily.<br/>‘Prince Caspian?’ Peter questions.<br/>“Yes”, He answers suspiciously, ‘And who are you?’<br/>‘Peter!’ Susan calls before Peter could reply. She, Ed, Lucy and Trumpkin run up. Caspian looks at the sword in his hand and then back at Peter. ‘High King Peter?’<br/>‘I believe you called’, he states.<br/>‘Well, yes but...’ Caspian says awkwardly, ‘I thought you’d be older.’<br/>‘Well, if you’d like, we can come back in a few years.’ Peter states sarcastically.<br/>‘No!’ Caspian insisted, ‘No, that’s alright. You’re just… you’re not exactly what I expected.’ Peter looks over at me, then at Susan.<br/>‘Neither are you’, Edmund says, I can see him glance at the Minotaur.<br/>‘A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes.’ a badger explains.<br/>A mouse with a blade steps forward to Peter: ‘We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service.’<br/>‘Oh my gosh’, Lucy whispers to Susan and me, ‘He’s so cute.’<br/>‘Who said that?’ The mouse exclaims as he draws his sword.<br/>‘Sorry’, Lucy apologizes quietly.<br/>‘Oh, uh… your Majesty’, the mouse, Reepicheep, said surprised, ‘with the greatest respect… I do believe courageous, courteous or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia.’<br/>‘Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade’, Peter complemented.<br/>‘Yes indeed’, Reepicheep stated, ‘And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, Sire.’<br/>‘Good’, Peter comments before turning  back to Caspian, ‘Because we are going to need every sword we can get.’<br/>‘Well then, you’ll probably be wanting yours back.’ Caspian gives Peter his sword, he sheathes it. He reaches his hand over to me and I take it, I look at Caspian who just then seems to realize who I am.<br/>Peter, me and Caspian walk through the forest, followed by the Narnians. Centaurs stand on either side of the entrance to what they call ‘Aslans How’ and raise their swords. Caspian stops and let’s all of us go first. I smile at a child centaur who is holding his sword too low. We enter the How and find Narnians making weapons.<br/>‘It may not be what you are used to’, Caspian told us, ‘But it’s defensible.’<br/>‘Peter, Alexa’, Susan called from one of the hallways, ‘You may want to see this.’</p><p>All the boys carry torches as we all look at carvings on the wall.<br/>‘It’s us’, Susan said, looking at the carving that showed us as kings and queens.<br/>‘What is this place?’ Lucy asked Caspian.<br/>‘You don’t know?’ Caspian picks up a torch and leads us down a dark tunnel. At the end, he lights a fire and it spreads around the room, revealing carvings of Narnians and Aslan… and the cracked Stone Table. I look at the carving of Aslan and slowly walks forward. I turn back.<br/>‘He must know what he’s doing’, Lucy tells me.<br/>‘I think it’s up to us now’, Peter states.</p><p>In the Stone Table room, Peter talks to the Narnians.<br/>‘It’s only a matter of time. Miraz’ men and war machines are on their way’, he says, ‘That means those same men aren’t protecting his castle.<br/>‘What do you propose we do, Sire?’ Reepicheep asked.<br/>‘We-’ - ‘Our-’ Peter looks at Caspian, who concedes.<br/>‘Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us’, Peter states.<br/>‘But that’s crazy’, Caspian objects, ‘no one has ever taken that castle.<br/>‘There’s always a first time’, Peter insisted.<br/>‘We’ll have the element of surprise’, Trumpkin adds.<br/>‘But we have the advantage here’, Caspian stands firm.<br/>‘If we dig in’, Susan argues, ‘we could probably hold them off indefinitely.’<br/>‘I, for one, feel safer underground’, Truffelhunter comments.<br/>‘Look’, Peter told Caspian, ‘I appreciate what you’ve done, but this isn’t a fortress, it’s a tomb.’<br/>‘Yes’, Peter confirms, ‘And if the Telmarines are smart, they’ll just starve us out.’<br/>‘We could collect nuts!’ Pattertwig, a squirrel, offers.<br/>‘Oh yes and throw them at the Telmarines! … Shut up!’ Reepicheep snaps sarcastically before turning to Peter, ‘I think you know where I stand on this, Sire.’<br/>With that he turned do Glenstorm: ‘If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?’<br/>‘Or die trying, my liege.’<br/>‘That’s what I’m worried about.’  I say, gaining everyone's attention.<br/>‘Sorry?’ Peter questions.<br/>‘Well’, I continue, “You’re all acting like there are only two options: dying here or dying there.’<br/>‘I’m not sure you’ve really been listening, Alexa.’ Peter says.<br/>‘No, you’re not listening’, I snapped, ‘Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?’<br/>‘I think we’ve been waiting for Aslan long enough.’ Peter concludes, ‘and besides that, you are staying here.’<br/>‘What?!’ I snap.<br/>‘Alexa, it’s not safe. Last time, when we fought the White Witch, you almost died.’<br/>‘But Peter -’<br/>‘This is no discussion’, Peter interrupted, ‘You’re saying, and that’s final.’<br/>I shake my head and glare at him, before storming of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sit in front of the cracked Stone Table and look at the carving of Aslan as Lucy walks up and sits beside me.<br/>‘You’re lucky, you know’, I tell her.<br/>‘What do you mean?’ she asks.<br/>‘To have seen him’, I explain, ‘I wish he’d just give me some kind of proof.’<br/>‘Maybe we’re the ones who need to prove ourselves to him’, Lucy opted.</p><p>Lucy looks at her cordial and I polish my sword as we both wait at the Stone Table. Suddenly we hear something and rush outside. The army, led by Peter and Caspian, has returned.<br/>‘What happened?’ I ask.<br/>‘Ask him’, Peter snaps towards Caspian.<br/>‘Peter’, Susan tries to stop this from escalating.<br/>‘Me?’ Caspian questions, ‘You could have called it off. There was still time.’<br/>‘No there wasn’t thanks to you.’ Peter accuses, ‘If you’d kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now.’<br/>‘And, if you’d just stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!’ Caspian snaps.<br/>‘You called us, remember?’<br/>‘My first mistake.’<br/>‘No’, Peter corrects, ‘your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people.’ He moves to walk away.<br/>‘Hey!!’ Caspian shouts, regaining Peters attention, ‘I am not the one who abandoned Narnia.’<br/>‘You invaded Narnia, You have no more right to it than Miraz does.’ Caspian starts walking away but Peter continues, ‘You, him, your father’, Caspian stops dead in his tracks, ‘Narnia is better off without the lot of you!’<br/>Caspian shouts in anger, and they both draw their swords, pointing it at each others throats.<br/>‘Stop it!’ Edmund yells, we all look back to see Glenstorm set down an injured Trumpkin. Lucy runs over and gives him a drop from her cordial, he opens his eyes.</p><p>I walk back inside the How and am on my way to the Stone Table room, when Peter stops me.<br/>‘Alexa, wait.’<br/>‘What? What is it?’ I snap.<br/>‘Please, forgive me’, Peter begs, ‘I can’t stand us being like this.’<br/>‘Like what? Like we are married?’ I try to keep my voice from cracking, ‘Because like it or not, Peter, I’m still your wife, otherwise Aslan wouldn’t have let us keep these!’ I put my hand up to show my wedding ring.<br/>‘What?’ Peter seems confused, ‘Of course I still want to be married to you. That’s why I came here to apologize.’ he puts his hands on my cheeks, stroking them softly, ‘I’m sorry for being such a jerk lately. And I promise I’ll never treat you as badly as I did ever again.’<br/>I smile, we both lean in for a kiss but get interrupted by a loud scream coming from the Stone Table room. We call for Edmund and Trumpkin.<br/>‘Stop!’ Peter yells out as we all run into the room and draw our swords. A werewolf crawls over the Stone Table and attacks. A hag knocks Peter’s sword out of his hand. I swing at the werewolf, it howls. Peter kicks the hag into a pillar and she falls. I run away, turn back and hit the werewolf down to the ground. I see Trumpkin stab Nikabrik in the back. Looking for Edmund, I see him disappear behind a pillar, towards the ice.<br/>The White Witch keeps reaching towards Caspian from the ice. Peter pushes Caspian away and points his sword at the Witch. ‘Get away from him!’<br/>The Witch falls back a little, ‘Peter dear...’ Her voice was sweet, ‘I have missed you. Come, just one drop of blood.’ she reaches forward again, ‘You know you can’t do this alone.’ Peter seems to hesitate and lowers his sword a little. Then suddenly the Witch groans and the ice shatters. Edmund stands behind it with his sword still drawn. ‘I know, you had it sorted.’ With that Ed walks out.</p><p>We all sit around a map when Peter put his hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Ed run up. ‘Pete, Ali, you both better come quickly.’ We go outside and see the Telmarine army approaching. Caspian points out Miraz, in full armor, rides to the front.</p><p>In the Stone Table room, all of us gather to make plans.<br/>‘Cakes and Kettledrums!’ Trumpkin exclaims, ‘That’s your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest, alone?’<br/>‘It’s our only chance.’ Peter insists.<br/>‘And she won’t be alone’, Susan adds in.<br/>‘Haven’t enough of us died already?’ Trumpkin asks Lucy softly.<br/>‘Nikabrik was my friend too’, Trufflehunter comforts, ‘but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn’t. And neither have I.’<br/>‘For Aslan’, Reepicheep preaches.<br/>‘For Aslan!’ Bulgy Bear repeated, earning a look from Peter.<br/>‘I’m going with you’, Trumpkin offered Lucy.<br/>‘No, we need you here’, Lucy says.<br/>‘We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back.’ Peter states.<br/>‘If I may...’ Caspian steps forward, ‘Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as King, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time.’</p><p>Edmund offers to go to Miraz’ camp to deliver the message but I jump in and state that I’ll go. Both Caspian and Peter move to protest, ‘It’s too dangerous for you.’<br/>‘I am perfectly capable to defend myself and besides I’ve already stayed put during the first battle, I  want to be useful.’<br/>‘I-’ Peter sighs, ‘I really hate it when you’re making fair points.’ You smiled, kissed his cheek and hug him. ‘Just be careful’, He whispers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me, Glenstorm and Wimbleweather walk across the battlefield carrying green branches. They are a symbol that we do not mean harm in this moment.<br/>Wimbleweather and Glenstorm wait outside a tent as I read the challenge to Miraz and his counsel: ‘I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Empress of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender.’ With that I roll up the scroll.<br/>Miraz starts: ‘Tell me, Princess Alexa-’<br/>‘Queen’, I interrupt.<br/>‘Pardon?’<br/>‘It’s Queen actually. As Peter is High King so am I High Queen. I know, it’s confusing.’<br/>‘Why would we’, he continues as if I hadn’t said anything, ‘risk such a proposal when our army couple wipe you out by nightfall?’<br/>‘Haven’t you already underestimated our numbers?’ I question, ‘Only a week ago, Narnians were extinct.’<br/>‘And so you will be again.’ Miraz threatens.<br/>‘Then you should have little to fear’, I responded.<br/>Miraz laughs, ‘This is not a question of bravery.’<br/>‘So, you are bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age’, I taunted.<br/>‘I didn’t say I refused’, he says quickly.<br/>‘You shall have our support, your Majesty’, a lord told his king, ‘whatever your decision.’<br/>‘Sire’, another lord spoke, ‘our military advantage alone allows us to perfect excuse to avoid-’<br/>Miraz silences everyone as he stands up and draws his sword. ‘I’m not avoiding anything!’<br/>‘I am merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse’, the lord states calmly.<br/>‘His Majesty would never refuse’, yet another lord adds in, ‘He relishes the chance to show his people the bravery of their new king.’<br/>Miraz now points his sword at me, ‘You had better hope your boyfriends sword proves sharper.’<br/>I smirk at this comment, ‘Oh, he is not my boyfriend, he is my husband.’<br/>Miraz’ head visibly reddens in anger. He stabs his sword into the map before him. I turn around to continue our way back to the How.</p><p>It was the day of the Single Combat. Earlier I’d given Caspian my horn to give to Susan before they left. Now, Me, Peter and Edmund walk out of the How as the Narnians cheer us on.<br/>I kiss Peter to wish him good luck before handing him his helmet. After, he draws his sword and steps forward. Miraz steps forward and they begin circling.<br/>‘There is still time to surrender’, Miraz tells Peter.<br/>‘Well, feel free’, Peter taunts.<br/>‘How many more must die for the throne’, Miraz snaps.<br/>‘Just one’, Peter pulls down his helmet and jumps at Miraz. They begin fighting, the two armies cheer but I watch in silence. As the fight continues, Peter hits Miraz in the back, Miraz knocks off Peter’s helmets and then his coif. Peter swings low, and cuts Miraz’ leg. I notice Miraz looking towards his lords, one of which is holding a crossbow. Miraz swing and Peter falls over but quickly recovers. Miraz trips Peter and then steps on his shield, Peter yells. Miraz swings again, but Peter rolls out of the way. He keeps rolling and blocking. Then he stops and causes Miraz to trip. Both quickly get up, breathing heavily. I hear something and see Caspian and Susan riding up.<br/>‘Does his Highness need respite?’ Miraz snaps.<br/>‘Five minutes’, Peter bargains.<br/>‘Three.’ Then they both limp back to their respective sides.<br/>‘Lucy...’ Peter mumbles as he sits down on a chair Edmund had sat down.<br/>‘She got through...’ Susan assures him, ‘with some help.’<br/>Peter thanks Caspian. ‘Well you were busy’, Caspian nods.<br/>‘You two better get up there’, Peter tells Susan and me, ‘Just in case. I don’t expect the Telmarines will keep their word.’ Susan hugs him and he winces, ‘Sorry.’<br/>‘It’s alright.’<br/>‘Take care’, with that Susan made her way to the How’s balcony.<br/>‘I’m staying’, I insist.<br/>Peter sighs yet still seemed happy I didn’t leave his side, ‘You’re never going to learn to do as you’re asked, are you?’<br/>‘Keep smiling’, I told him, looking towards the How. Peter raises his sword and forces a smile, the Narnians cheer. Peter holds his arm and groans. He sits back down so I can look at his arm.<br/>‘I think its dislocated...’ he says, ‘What do you think happens back home, if you die here?’ I hold his arms ready to relocate it, ‘… You know, you’ve always been there, I never really- AWW!’ He yells out as I relocate it.<br/>‘Save it for later’, I tell him.<br/>Peter shakes his head when Ed offers him his helmet. I see Miraz also pushing away his. They walk out to the fighting area again. Peter attacks quickly, but Miraz parries. Miraz starts hitting Peter with his shield. He falls and Miraz runs towards him. He blocks and then trips Miraz. They both recover. Peter knocks Miraz’ sword out of his hand. They continue fighting, Miraz using only his shield. Peter tries to stab Miraz but fails. Miraz knocks Peters sword out of his hand. He tries to slam his shield into Peter but he catches it. Peter twists Miraz’ shield behind him. Miraz elbows Peter in the face and then pushes him into a pillar. Miraz picks up his sword and swings, but Peter blocks it with his vambraces. Peter stands up and punches Miraz’ wounded leg. Miraz’ yells and falls down, dropping his sword.<br/>‘Respite! Respite!’ Miraz pleads.<br/>‘Now’s no time for chivalry, Peter!’ Ed yells.<br/>Peter hesitates. Miraz holds up his hands preparing for the blow. Peter lowers his arm and starts walking back to his side. After Peter’s back is turned we see Miraz grab his sword and run towards Peter.<br/>‘Look out!’ I cry out.<br/>Peter dodges just in time, grabs the sword, twists it around and stabs Miraz beneath the arm. Miraz gasps and falls to his knees. Peter, holding Miraz’ sword, hesitates again.<br/>‘What’s the matter, boy?’ Miraz spat, ‘Too cowardly to take a life?’<br/>‘It isn’t mine to take’, Peter snaps.<br/>Peter looks back at Caspian. Caspian steps forward, and Peter hands Miraz’ sword to him. Caspian slowly raises the sword. Peter meanwhile walks back to me. I wrap my arms around him, carefully trying not to hurt him.<br/>‘Perhaps I was wrong’, Miraz says emotionless, ‘It seems you have the makings of a good Telmarine king after all.’ Miraz bows his head. Caspian raises his sword, screams and stabs… the ground.<br/>‘Not one like you’, Caspian tekks Miraz, ‘Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom.’ Caspian walks away and the Narnians cheer. The celebration however came too soon. We hear a loud gasp and a thud of something falling. We turn to see Miraz on the ground, an arrow sticking into his back. One of the lords runs op and takes Miraz’ sword, ‘Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king! To arm!’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Telmarine lord rides back to the Telmarine army. A few soldiers rush at Peter but he turns and kills them.<br/>‘To arms, Telmar!’ The lord orders, ‘To arms!’ The Telmarines raise their weapons and cheer, ‘Cavalry… charge!’ They do. Peter looks back at Caspian and nods, he rises back into the How on horseback where hundreds of Narnians wait inside. As we planned, Caspian leads the charge down a tunnel beneath the battlefield.<br/>I move to stand next to Peter and Edmund follows. Peter puts his hand on the small of my back. I have a feeling he does it subconsciously, as if he want’s to protect me.<br/>‘One, two, three...’ Peter counts.<br/>‘Four, five, six...’<br/>‘Archers to the ready!’ I hear Susan order.<br/>‘Seven, eight, nine… Get ready!’ Peter commands.<br/>‘Take your aim!’<br/>The Narnians underground begin smashing the stone pillars. The ground collapses and most of the Telmarines horses fall into the pit.<br/>‘Fire!’ I hear Susan again.<br/>The arrows fall into the pit, hitting Telmarines. At the end of the underground tunnel, Caspian leads the Narnians out into the sun, and circle around the Telmarine cavalry. The battle continues, I try not to lose Peter in the chaos of battle. Suddenly I hear ‘Alexa!’ It’s Peter, ‘Back to the How!’<br/>The Narnians begin retreating towards Aslan’s How. As I run I see the Telmarine trebuchets launch rocks at the How. Debris from the How falls down and blocks the entrance. Rocks fall around the archers. ‘Brace yourselves!’ Susan screams.<br/>Susan falls. Trumpkin catches her, but she slips and falls down to the next level. She gets down and comes to join us. We look around to see we are surrounded, and the Telmarines are closing in. Edmund draws his sword. We all exchange glances. Then we charge, Peter leads the way.<br/>As Peter and I fight side by side, I see a few Telmarines gang up on Caspian, and he falls into a pit. Then, a tree root grabs a Telmarine who goes to attack Caspian and pulls him away. I help Caspian out of the pit… and the three of us can see that the trees have come. Telmarines continue launching rocks and one of them knocks over a tree. Another tree sticks a root into the ground. It comes up further down, taking out a trebuchet.<br/>‘For Aslan!’ Peter cries and all the Narnians charge. The Telmarines retreat. They reach the bridge with us closely behind. They start crossing. Halfway down, the lord leading the charge, brings the army to a screeching halt.<br/>Lucy stands on the other side, apparently alone. She draws her dagger and smiles. Then… Aslan joins her. The lord stares, he looks ahead, then back, and then…<br/>‘Charge!’<br/>The Telmarines charge towards Aslan. The lion roars and the Telmarines stop. The water beneath the bridge starts behaving strangely. Then it shoots up and forms the river-god. The river-god lifts up the bridge and soldiers fall off. Then the lord stands alone on the bridge in the river-god’s hands. He swing his sword widely as the water as the water comes crashing down on him.</p><p>The Telmarines climb out of the water,  handing their swords to the Narnians. Me, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Caspian kneel before the lion.<br/>‘Rise, kings and queens of Narnia’, Aslan says calmly. Me, Peter, Susan and Ed all rise. Peter talks my hand, we smile at each other. Aslan kindly looks at Caspian, ‘All of you.’<br/>Caspian glances up at Aslan before looking down again, ‘I do not think I’m ready.’<br/>‘It’s for that very reason, I know you are.’ hesitantly Caspian stands up.<br/>We hear music. We step aside as several mice walk up, carrying Reepicheep on a little stretcher. Lucy gives Reepicheep a drop from her cordial. He breathes and sits up. ‘Oh, thank you, your Majesty...’ Reeps glance moves from Lucy to Aslan.<br/>‘Oh, hail Aslan! It is a great honor to be-’ Reepicheep tries to bow but stumbles forward. He looks behind him and realizes that his tail is missing. ‘I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion. Perhaps a drop more?’ He asks, looking at Lucy’s cordial.<br/>‘I don’t think it does that.’ Lucy apologized.<br/>‘I don’t think it does that.’ he opted.<br/>Aslan steps in, ‘It becomes you well, Small One.’<br/>‘All the same, great king. I regret that I must withdraw. For a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse.’<br/>‘Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend.’ Aslan comments.<br/>‘Well, it’s not just the honor’, Reepicheep says, ‘It’s also great for balance… and climbing… and grabbing things.’<br/>Aslan smiles. The other mice draw their swords and hold them to their tails, ‘May it please your high Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief.’<br/>Aslan laughs, ‘Not for your honor, but for the love of your people...’ Reepicheep’s tail grows back.<br/>‘Oh look!’ He exclaims, ‘Thank you, thank you, my liege! I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility.’ Aslan laughs, before asking Lucy: ‘Now, where is this dear little friend you’ve told me so much about?’<br/>Trumpkin looks over nervously. He slowly walks over and bows before the lion. Aslan roars and Trumpkin shudders.<br/>‘Do you see him now?’ Lucy smiles. We all laugh, I wrap my arms around Peters torso, he looks down at me, and kisses me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Narnians had triumphantly entered the castle and firework was set off. Me and Peter are walking around the courtyard, finally enjoying some peace and quiet together. After a while Caspian came walking up to us, ‘We are ready, everyone has assembled.’</p><p>Outside the castle, all the Telmarine people and the Narnians have gathered.<br/>‘Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man.’ Caspian starts, ‘Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers.’<br/>‘It’s been generations since we left Telmar’, a Telmarine lord objects.<br/>‘We are not referring to Telmar’, Aslan explains, ‘Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here form their world, the same world as our kings and queens.’ Aslan looks over to us, ‘It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start.’<br/>There is a silence before Glozelle, a Telmarine lord, stepped forward, ‘I’ll go. I will accept the offer.’<br/>‘So will we’, Prunaprimsia, carrying her baby, and another Telmarine lord follow Glozelle and stand before Aslan.<br/>‘Because you have spoken first’, Aslan tells them, ‘Your future in that world will be good.’ Aslan breathes on them, and then the tree behind Caspian twists, forming a round opening. They walk through the door in the air… and vanish from sight. The people gasp. Then a man yells: ‘How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?!’<br/>‘Sire’, Reepicheep said to Aslan, ‘if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay.’<br/>There is a silence again but Peter breaks it: ‘We’ll go.’<br/>‘We will?’ Edmund asks surprised. Peter lets go of my hand and walks over to Caspian and offers his sword to him. ‘For now, we’re not needed here anymore.’ Caspian takes the sword, ‘I will look after it until you return.’<br/>Peter nods and then goes back over to us, he moves to stand next to me, ‘Do we really have to go already’, I say somber, ‘Can’t we stay a little longer?’<br/>‘You will always be welcome’, Aslan tells me, ‘and when Narnia is in need you will be called upon.’ We go to say our goodbyes to our friends. Peter shakes Glenstorm’s hand. Edmund, Cornelius and Trumpkin bow. I see Trumpkin and Lucy embrace each other. I bow to come face to face with Reep, I expect him to bow as always, but he jumps into my arms, we hug.<br/>After we all walk back to where we first stood, Susan goes over to Caspian, ‘I’m glad I came back.’ she tells him.<br/>‘I wish we had more time together’, Caspian says.<br/>‘It would never have worked anyway.’<br/>‘Why not?’ Caspian asks sadly.<br/>Susan smiles, ‘I’m 1300 years older than you.’ Susan walks away, but then turns back. She kisses Caspian and then they embrace.<br/>Lucy makes a childish disgusted face. ‘I’m sure when I’m older I’ll understand.’<br/>‘I’m older’, Edmund comments, ‘and don’t think I want to understand.’<br/>I chuckle as I lean against Peter. He kisses my temple before leaning his head against mine. Susan walks away and joins the group. All of us start walking away, I take one last look back at Aslan and then walk through the door in the air, and back to London.</p><p>The train arrives the geeky boy boards and then looks back, ‘Aren’t you coming, Phyllis?’ Peter, Ed and Lucy look confused, I giggle. Then we all get our luggage and board the train. Edmund looks in his bag… ‘Do you think there’s any way we could get back?’ We all look at him, ‘I’ve left my new torch in Narnia!’ We laugh and the train doors close…<br/>The train pulls away and disappear down the tunnel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The events of the voyage of the dawn treader start here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have the groceries in hand as I walk into the town hall I’d seen Peter walk into a few minutes ago. I saw him stand in the row of enlistment to the army. I sigh, we’ve talked about this before, I don’t want him to leave me and besides he turns 19 in a few months and before that recruitment isn’t even allowed.<br/>‘Peter’, I call out, ‘you’re supposed to be helping me with the groceries.’<br/>To which a boy, who stood behind Peter, pushed him out of the row, ‘Better luck next time, eh, squirt?’<br/>We walk outside with the groceries, we put them on the back of the bike while Peter complains: ‘Squirt? He barely had 2 years on me. I’m a king! I’ve fought wars and I’ve led armies.’<br/>‘Not in this world’, I tell him softly.<br/>‘Yeah, instead I’m stuck here, doing battle… with Eustace Clarence Scrubb. If anyone so deserved a name.’<br/>I chuckle, then look to the side. I see a beautiful girl talk to a shoulder, she takes a string of her hair and puts it behind her ear. I notice I have subconsciously copied the girls motion.<br/>I wish I was that beautiful.<br/>‘What are you doing?’ Peter snaps me out of my thoughts, grinning slightly.<br/>‘Nothing’, I say quickly, ‘come on then.’</p><p>Peter holds the groceries while I open the door. ‘We’re home! Hello?’, I call, ‘Uncle Harold. I tried to find some carrots’ I put the vegetables down in the kitchen, ‘But all they had ware turnips again.’<br/>I walk back into the living room where Peters uncle Harold sits, reading the paper, ignoring us. ‘Shall I make some soup? Aunt Alberta’s on her way home. Uncle Harold’, He still didn’t look up from his newspaper. I look at Peter, he winks at me before sticking his tongue out to his uncle.<br/>‘Father, Peter’s making faces at you’, we turn to see Eustace atop the stairs, he shoots a paper out of a straw at Peter.<br/>‘Why, you little...’ Peter storms up the stairs and goes up to hit him and Eustace falls back.<br/>‘Father, he’s going to hit me!’<br/>‘Peter, look’, I say, gaining both of their attention, ‘It’s from Susan!’ A letter.</p><p>We go up to my room and flop down onto the bed; I read out loud:<br/>‘“I do wish you were here with us. It’s been such an adventure, but nothing like our times in Narnia. America is very exciting, except we never see father. He works so very hard. I was invited to the British Consul’s tea party this week by a naval officer, who happens to be very handsome. I think he fancies me.”’<br/>hmm, I thought, of course that officer fancies Susan, she is so beautiful.<br/>‘“It seems the Germans have made the crossing difficult right now. Times are hard. Mother hopes you both won’t mind another few months in Cambridge.” Another few months? How will we survive?’<br/>‘You’re lucky...’ Peter tells me, ‘at least you’ve got your own room. I’m stuck with mullet mouth.’<br/>Because me and Peter weren’t tactically married on earth, we are not allowed to sleep in the same room.<br/>‘Susan, Ed and Lucy are the lucky ones. Off on adventures.’<br/>‘Yeah’, Peter said, ‘We are the eldest, we don’t matter as much.’<br/>At the moment I stood in front of a mirror, looking at my own reflection, ‘Do you think I look anything like Susan?’ I ask silently, but I don’t think he heard me.’<br/>‘Alexa...’ Peter gets up and walks towards a painting on the wall, ‘have you seen this ship before?’<br/>‘Yes’, I say, moving next to him, ‘It’s very Narnian-looking isn’t it?’<br/>‘Yeah’, he sighs, ‘Just another reminder that we’re here and not there.’<br/>‘There once were two orphans’, a sudden voice behind us spoke, Eustace standing in the doorway, ‘who wasted their time, believing in Narnian nursery rhyme.’<br/>Peter glares at him, ‘Please let me hit him.’<br/>‘No!’<br/>Eustace backs away briefly.<br/>‘Don’t you ever knock?’ Peter asks angrily.<br/>‘It’s my house’, Eustace objects, ‘I’ll do as I please. You’re just guests. What’s so fascinating about that picture anyway? It’s hideous.’ He goes to sit on the bed as me and Peter look at the painting again.<br/>‘You won’t see it from the other side of the door. Peter snapped without turning around.<br/>‘Peter, it looks like the water is actually moving’, I say dreamily.<br/>‘What rubbish!’ Eustace called, ‘See? That’s what happens when you read all those fanciful novels and fairy tales of yours.’<br/>‘There once was a boy called Eustace,’ Peter recited, ‘Who read books full of facts that were useless.’ I laugh as Peter smiles.<br/>‘People who read fairy tales’, Eustace continued, ‘are always the sort who become a hideous burden to people like me… who read books with real information.’<br/>‘“Hideous burden”?’ Peter turns to his cousin, ‘I haven’t seen you lift a finger since we’ve been here.’<br/>I hear Peter slam the door shut as Eustace wants to leave. I keep my gaze on the painting whose waves have really started to move and a faint wind brushes my cheeks, water slowly starts dripping from the painting, slightly going faster and faster.<br/>‘I have a mind to tell your father, you stole aunt Alberta’s sweets’, Peter threatens.<br/>‘Liar!’<br/>‘Oh really?’<br/>‘Peter’, I call, ‘The painting.’ But he didn’t hear me as he continues, ‘I found them under your bed, and you know what? I licked every one of them.’<br/>‘Ugh! I’m infected with you!’<br/>A splash of water hits me in the face. Then suddenly a lot of water starts pouring out of the painting and into the room at once. I see it splashes Eustace in the back of his neck, he turns his attention to the painting and so does Peter.<br/>‘What’s going on here?’ Eustace stammers.<br/>‘Alexa, do you think...’ Peter began.<br/>Eustace interrupted: ‘It’s some kind of truck! Stop it or I’ll tell mother. Mother! Mother!’ Eustace tries to open the door but seems to fail as me and Peter stay where we are in front of the painting.<br/>‘I’ll just smash the rotten thing.’<br/>‘No, Eustace! No!’<br/>Eustace takes the painting off the hook, holding it but struggling as even more water passes through. All three of us are holding it now as Peter and me are trying to take it away from Eustace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Let go of it!’ I cried, ‘Put it down!’<br/>‘Get off it!’ Peter orders.<br/>‘Let go!’ Eustace objects as all of us continue to fight over the painting, which is causing more water to flow into the room.</p><p>The room fills with water until there is no air anymore. When I swim upwards, I see a bright light, and looking around, I notice we are on open sea. ‘Peter! Peter!’ I gasp as I see a large ship approaching, ‘Eustace, swim!’<br/>‘What’s going on?’ Eustace cries.<br/>‘Eustace, come on!’ I encourage, ‘Come on, keep swimming.’ As we swim I can hear people jump into the water behind us. Because of the panic and the waves I go under, but I can feel someone take a hold of me and pull me back up. I look around frantically. ‘It’s alright’, a familiar voice calls, ‘I got you.’<br/>‘Caspian!’ I exclaim.<br/>‘Alexa’, Caspian smiles, now swimming in front of me.<br/>‘Peter!’ I call out, ‘It’s Caspian!’<br/>I can see a crewman swimming towards Peter and Eustace, calling out: ‘It’s alright boys, you’re safe now.’<br/>‘Are we in Narnia?’ Peter asks excitedly.<br/>‘Yes’, the man laughs, ‘You’re in Narnia.’<br/>We all start to swim back to the ship yet I can hear Eustace struggling: ‘I don’t want to go! I want to go back to England! I’m going back to England!’<br/>Peter helps me on a pulling system next to the ship and Caspian holds on to me so I don’t fall off. ‘Hold on’, he tells me.’<br/>As we reach the level of the deck, a crewmember holds out his hand to help me onto the ship.<br/>‘That was thrilling’, I smile as Caspian and I get handed towels.<br/>‘How in the world did you end up here?’ Caspian asks as he throws an arm around my shoulders.<br/>‘I have no idea.’<br/>‘Caspian’, Peter comes onto deck, the Telmarine King laughs, ‘Peter’, and throws his towel over my husbands shoulders.<br/>‘It’s great to see you’, they greet each other.<br/>‘Didn’t you call for us?’ I ask Caspian.<br/>‘No’, he tells me, ‘Not this time.’<br/>‘Well, whatever the case’, Peter chimes in, ‘I’m just glad to be here.’<br/>Our reunion, however, was cut short by Eustace who, when we turned around, was crawling on deck screaming like a little girl.<br/>‘Now, calm down, sir’, a small figure on top of Eustace spoke.<br/>‘Get this thing off me!’ Eustase cried, ‘Get this thing of me!’<br/>With that Eustace succeeds in throwing the petite figure off of him. It runs a few feet before regaining its balance.<br/>‘Reepicheep’, I exclaim happily.<br/>‘Ow, your Majesty’, he greets me with a bow, which I return.<br/>‘Hello Reep’, Peter says, ‘What a pleasure.’<br/>‘The pleasure is all mine, sir’, Reep returns, ‘But first, what to do with this… this hysterical interloper.’ Referring to Eustace who now crawls up to his feet.<br/>‘That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!’ To which Reepicheep explains: ‘I was merely trying to expel the water from your longs, sir.’<br/>‘It talked!’ to Eustace’ astonishment, ‘Did you see? Did anyone just hear that? It just talked!’<br/>‘He always talks’, a crewman states, a few others chuckle.<br/>‘Actually, it’s getting him to shut up that’s the trick.’ Caspian jokes, making everyone laugh.<br/>‘The moment there is nothing to be said, your Highness, I promise you, I will not say it.’ Reep assures his King.<br/>‘I don’t know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now!’<br/>‘Perhaps we could throw him back?’ Reep opted.<br/>I laugh at this but next to me I see Peter seeming to really consider the offer. ‘Peter!’ I elbow him.<br/>‘I demand to know, just where in the blazes am I?’ to which a Minotaur stepped in front of Eustace to answer: ‘You’re on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in Narnia’s Navy.’ This visibly surprises our cousin who faints, causing everyone to burst out in laughter.<br/>‘Was it something I said?’ the Minotaur asks Caspian who comes walking towards them.<br/>He chuckles, ‘See to him, will you?’<br/>‘Your Majesty.’<br/>‘Men’, Caspian goes to stand on top of the first few stairs to speak to the crew, ‘behold our castaways, Peter the Magnificent and Alexa the Fair, High King and Queen of Narnia.’ All men bow.</p><p>I’d gone upstairs, while Peter had gone below deck to get changed into something better to wear on the ship. Currently I was wearing the typical uniform the crew wears.<br/>‘Ready, Lex?’ I hear Peter who’d just come back from below deck.<br/>I walked down the stairs to the main deck where Peter and Caspian stand.<br/>‘Ah, excuse me lad’, Caspian jokes at me, ‘I don’t suppose you’ve seen a young lady here anywhere?’ Peter and Caspian laugh at each other. I hit Caspian’s arm: ‘Alright.’<br/>‘Come on’, the Telmarine King motioned for us to follow him. He leads us to what looks like a map room.<br/>There was a golden plate on a closet with a familiar lion on it. ‘Aslan… look, Susans bow and arrows. Lucy’s healing cordial and dagger.’<br/>‘Alexa’, Caspian called behind me. I turned around to see him holding something.<br/>‘My sword. Ow, may I?’<br/>‘Of course’, they’re yours.’ He says as he hands it to me.<br/>‘My sword’, Peter breathes as he walkes towards a cabinet.<br/>‘Yes’, Caspian agreed, ‘I looked after it as promised. Here.’ he takes it out and moves to hand it to Peter.<br/>‘Ow no, it’s yours. I gave it to you.’ Peter tells him. Caspian smiles at this and moves to put the sword away again, also taking out something else.<br/>‘I did save this for you as well though’, He tosses Edmunds old torch over to Peter.<br/>‘Thanks’, he laughs, turning it on. It still works.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>we all stand over a map as Caspian explains: ‘Since you left, the Giants of the North surrendered unconditionally... then we defeated the Calormen armies at the Great Desert. There is peace across all of Narnia.’<br/>‘Peace?’ Neil questions.<br/>‘In just three years’, Caspian confirms<br/>‘And have you found yourself a queen in those three years?’ I tease the Telmarine King.<br/>‘No’, he smiles sadly, ‘Not one to compare with your sister.’<br/>‘Hang on. If there are no wars to fight... ’, Peter states, still confused, ‘and no one is in trouble, then why are we here?’<br/>‘It's a good question’, Caspian states, ‘I've been asking myself the same thing. ‘<br/>‘So where are we sailing to?’ Peter continued, looking at the map.<br/>‘Before I took back the throne from my uncle...’, Caspian explains, ‘he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters. The seven lords of Telmar. They fled to the Lone Islands. No one has heard from them since.’<br/>Peter goes to stand in front of the drawings of the lords Caspian had talked about before turning back to Caspian.<br/>‘So you think something has happened to them?’ Peter clarifies.<br/>‘Well, if it has, it's my duty to find out.’ Caspian states determinedly.<br/>Then I notice: ‘Well, what's east of the Lone Islands?’ I ask pointing at that point on the map.<br/>‘Uncharted waters’, the captain tells me, ‘Things you can barely imagine. Tales of sea serpents and worse.<br/>‘Sea serpents?’ Peter says, trying to hold his laughter.<br/>‘All right, Captain… that's enough of your tall tales.’ Caspian tells the captain before biting in an apple.</p><p>After the meeting in the maproom had ended I wondered around the deck, until I heard a song. I following it until I saw Reepicheep on top of the head of the dragon,statue in front of the ship.<br/>‘Where sky and water meet<br/>Where the waves grow ever sweet<br/>Doubt not, you Reepicheep<br/>To find all that you seek<br/>There is the Utter East<br/>Doubt not...’<br/>I go to stand between the two horns of the dragon statue, ‘That's pretty.’<br/>‘Oh! Thank you’, Reep says startled, ‘A dryad sung it to me when I was just a mouseling. I can't divine the meaning, but I've never forgotten the words.’<br/>‘What do you think is past the Lone Islands, Reep?’ I ask him.<br/>‘Well, I've been told the furthest east one can sail is to the end of the world. Aslan's country.’<br/>‘Do you really believe there's such a place?’ I ask smiling.<br/>‘Well, we have nothing, if not belief’, Reep states as a matter-of-fact.<br/>‘Do you think you could actually sail there?’<br/>‘Well, there is only one way of finding that out. I can only hope I will one day earn the right to see it. Your Majesty.’ we both laugh lightly at this. Reep moves back to his original spot on the nose of the dragon. I look down to see water dryads. They jump in and out of the water like dolphins. They wave at me, I wave back.<br/>Behind me I hear the clashing of swords, I walk back to the main deck to see Peter and Caspian sparing.<br/>‘Come on’, a crewman cheers.<br/>Both the boys seem evenly matched.</p><p>‘all right boys’, I chuckle, causing them to stop and look at me, ‘my turn.’</p><p>The crewmen smile and laugh between each other as caspian and peter look at each other and then back at me. Both of them knowing my skill from previous battles.<br/>‘Ow come on, I’ll go easy on you.’ I tease Caspian, causing the crewmen to bust out in laughter.<br/>‘All right, let’s see what you got’, Caspian says as he steps forward.<br/>I draw my sword.</p><p>alexa draws her sword. Caspian is the first to attack, but I am able to duck under it. Both he and I are able to land a few attacks causing the other to duck or dodge. But in the end, after twisting and one final attack I succeed in making Caspians sword fly out of his hand. With that I point the sword at his chest. Everyone laughs and cheers, caspian does so as well.<br/>‘You've grown stronger, my lady’, Caspian complements.<br/>‘Seems I have’, I smile.<br/>‘All right, back to work’, the captain commands. The captain says this in a serious tone but before he turns back, I can see him winking as he laughs to me, causing me to laugh as well.<br/>‘Your Highnesses’, a crewman says as he hands Peter and me a cup of water<br/>‘Thank you’, we both say.<br/>We stand next to each other, leaning against some barrels, Peters arm wraps lazily around my waist. There is a short silence before I ask: ‘Peter... do you think if we keep sailing... to the end of the world... we'll just... tip off the edge?’<br/>‘Don't worry, Love, we're a long way from there’, he assures me.<br/>As he says this I see Eustace climb up from below deck, brushing of his pants, ‘I see you're still talking nonsense, the two of you.’<br/>‘Are you feeling better?’ I ask our cousin.<br/>‘Yes, no thanks to you’, he snaps, ‘It's lucky I have an iron constitution.’<br/>‘As effervescent as ever, I see’, Reeps states as he climbs down the ropes, ‘Find your sea legs?’<br/>‘Never lost them’, Eustace insists, ‘Simply dealing with the shock of things. Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence.’ Peter and I almost choke on our drinks, as Reep laughs softly, ‘I don't think he has acute anything.’<br/>‘I'll have you all know, as soon as we find civilization... I'm contacting the British Consul. Have you all arrested for kidnapping.’ Eustace snaps before bumpin into Caspians chest.<br/>‘Kidnapping, is it?’ he questions, ‘That's funny. I thought we saved your life.’<br/>‘You held me against my will!’ Eustace calls out to which Reep loudly exclaims: ‘HA!’<br/>‘Did I?’ Caspian questions smugly.<br/>‘In, what I must say, are the most unhygienic quarters. It's like a zoo down there!’ he complains on.<br/>‘He's quite the complainer, isn't he?’ Reep remarks.<br/>‘He's just warming up.’ Peter states, clearly annoyed by our cousin.<br/>‘Land ho!’ a crewman in the nest suddenly calls. We all look in the direction he is pointing. It’s an island. As I stay with Reep, Peter and Caspian go to talk with Drinian.<br/>‘Man the longboats’, Tavros the Minotaur commands, ‘Drop the sail and prepare to drop anchor!’ causing all men to get to work.</p><p>‘Onward!’ Reep calls, ‘The thrill of the unknown lies ahead.’ We get to the docks, Reep jumps out ahead of me, as a crewman helps me step safely out of the boat.<br/>‘Couldn't this have waited till the morning?’ Eustace objects.<br/>‘There is no honor in turning away from adventure, lad.’ Reep tells him.<br/>‘Listen’, I say, referring to the silence, ‘Where is everyone?’<br/>‘Come on, jelly legs.’ Reep attempts to help Eustace out of the boat.<br/>‘I'm capable of doing it myself. Oof!’ Eustace falls and reep sighs in annoyance.<br/>‘And you're certain he's related by blood?’ Caspian questions us.<br/>‘Not to me!’ I joke, winking at Peter. To this, Peter acts mockingly upset and gasps and Caspian chackles shortly.<br/>In the total silence suddenly, we hear what sounds like a church bell bang. We all jump at this, Caspian readies the crossbow. ‘Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place’, he commands, ‘We'll head on. If we don't come back by dawn, send a party.’<br/>‘Yes, your Majesty.’</p><p>We reach the church. Caspian, Peter and I move to the church immediately but Eustace goes to a window on the other side. He peers inside but then calls back: ‘Yeah, looks like nobody is in. Do you think we should head back?’<br/>‘Do you want to come here and guard... something?’ Peter opt uncertain.<br/>He comes jogging towards us: ‘Ah, yes. Good idea, cousin. Very, uh... logical.’<br/>Before the 3 of us go inside Caspian turns back and hands Eustace a dagger.<br/>‘I've got it. I've got it. Don't worry.’ I’m not sure if Eustace is trying to convince us or himself.<br/>He turns his back to us and we all look at him, shaking our head at each other before going inside.<br/>We hadn’t even been in the church for a minute when eustace called: ‘Uh, I'm ready to go when you are.’<br/>Inside the church we find a book, names in them. ‘Who are all these people?’ I ask.<br/>‘Why have they been crossed out?’ Peter adds.<br/>‘It looks like some kind of fee.’ I observe.<br/>‘Slave traders.’ Caspian realizes.<br/>Bells began to ring loudly as men slide down the ropes, surrounding us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Look out!’ Caspian warns us. We fight the slave traders who’d just appeared even though we are greatly outnumbered. A scream from Eustace causes everyone to stop. A man who looks to be in charge is holding a knife to Eustace’s throat. ‘Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again... I'd say you should... drop your weapons.’<br/>‘Like a girl?’ Eustace tried to object.<br/>‘Now!’ the trader calls out, ‘Put it down.’<br/>‘Eustace’, Peter states accusingly.<br/>With no other choice, we drop our weapons.<br/>‘Put them in irons’, the trader boss commands.<br/>‘Come on. Come here, you.’ the traders say.<br/>‘Get your hands off me!’ I snap.<br/>‘Let's take these two to market’, referring to me and Eustace, ‘Send those two to the dungeons.’ referring to Peter and Caspian.<br/>‘ Listen to me, you insolent fool! I am your king!’ Caspian calls.<br/>Peter attempts to break free but gets struck in the face. ‘You’re gonna pay for that.’ he threatens.<br/>‘Actually...’, a sudden voice states, ‘someone else is going to pay... for all of you.’ a man in much richer attire appears.<br/>They start dragging us away and separating us.<br/>‘No! Peter! Peter!’ I cry out.<br/> ‘Alexa! No!’</p><p>Eustace and I sit in a row with other people who are to be brought to this slave market, when suddenly a carriage full of people rides by, in the direction of the docks.<br/>‘No! No! Helaine!’ a man yells as he runs after the carriage.<br/>‘Mummy!’ a girl also comes running.<br/>‘No! Helaine!’ the man calls again, before he gets knocked to the ground by the guards on the carriage.</p><p>‘Mummy!  Please! Mummy!’ the girl cries.<br/>‘Get back!’ a guard commands.<br/>‘Mummy!’<br/>‘Stay with Daddy!’ a woman on the carriage tells the girl.<br/>‘Don’t worry! I'll find you!’ the man is still laying on the ground as he calls this, the girl reaches her dad. I put my head in my hands and on her knees, not being able to look at the scene.<br/>When I dare to look up I can see the people who’d been on the carriage being forced onto a boat and pushed into the open see.<br/>The sky suddenly darkens as gray clouds form, casting a shadow onto the water, from the shadow a green mist emerges. Steaks of mist surround the boat,  it completely swallows up the boat, making it disappear in open sea.<br/>How is that possible.</p><p>‘I bid 60.’<br/>‘I bid 80.’<br/>‘100 for the young lady.’<br/>‘120.’<br/>‘150.<br/>‘Any more bids?’ the auctioneer calls, ‘Sold!’<br/>There is a plate saying ‘sold’ placed around my neck. I am lifted off the box and pushed to the side.<br/>And now…’, the auctioneer continues, ‘for this... fine specimen... who'll kick off the bidding?’<br/>No bits are made.<br/>‘Come on now...’, he encourages, ‘he may not look like much but he's strong.’<br/>‘Yeah, he's strong, all right’, a man in the crowd calls, ‘Smells like the rear end of a Minotaur!’<br/>Eustace: That is an outrageous lie! I won the school hygiene award two years running.<br/>‘Come on, someone make a bid!’<br/>‘I'll take them off your hands’, a cloaked figure with a familiar voice, walks forward, ‘I'll take them all off your hands!’ The captain with reep on his shoulder throws of his cape, the Crewmen follow.  ‘For Narnia! Narnia!’<br/>‘Guards! Guards!’ the auctioneer calls.<br/>A fight breaks loose, I can see someone being shoved of the wall, there I see Peter and Caspian standing on top of it, fighting while still in chains.<br/>‘Move yourselves!’ Reep calls to the men.<br/>Using his sword, reep is able to open my chains.<br/>‘Thanks, Reep. I knew you'd come.’<br/>Reep bows, ‘Your Highness.’ then hits the hand of the slavers boss with his sword, ‘Ha!’</p><p>I am able to smash a few slavers to the ground using an auction book. I see Caspian and Peter, unchained, jump from roof to roof, before ending on the ground.<br/>‘Peter!’ I run to him, seems to have heard me and runs to me as well.<br/>‘Alexa! There you are! Are you okay?’</p><p>I nod before turning the attention back to the battle. It doesn’t take long before we are able to retrieve our weapons.<br/>The battle ends soon, the narnians won.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People cheer as the parade of crewmen walk through the streets towards the docks.<br/>I can see the man I’d seen before, run up to Caspian: ‘Your Majesty. Your Majesty!’<br/>‘Hold it!’ Drinian warns the man, pushing him back, not letting him come any closer to Caspian.<br/>‘My wife was taken just this morning’, he says.<br/>‘It's all right, Drinian’, Caspian tells the captain.<br/>‘I beg you, take me with you.’<br/>‘Gael!’ a woman behind us calls.<br/>‘I want to come’, the little girl insists.<br/>‘No, Gael, stay with your aunt’, the man tells his daughter without looking at her.<br/>‘I'm a fine sailor’, the man tells Caspian, ‘Been on the seas my whole life.’<br/>‘Of course, you must.’ Caspian says as he slaps his shoulder.<br/>‘Thank you.’<br/>‘But, Daddy!’ the little girl protests.<br/>I had been walking behind this little girl and her aunt, I stop and look at the scene in front of me.<br/>‘Have I ever not come back?’<br/>The girl shakes her head sadly, her father hugs her before letting go.<br/>‘Now be good.’<br/>She nods as the arms of her aunt wrap around her.<br/>I glance to Peter, who is walking ahead with Caspian before catching up.</p><p>Peter had informed me about what happened in the prison cell, they walked into the docks as a man came running with something in his hands.</p><p>‘My king. My king’, a ragged looking man, I presume to be Lord Bern, calls out, ‘This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave all these years.’<br/>‘That's an old Narnian sword.’ Peter remarks.<br/>‘It's from your Golden Age’, the lord tells him, ‘There are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us. Here, take it. And may it protect you.’<br/>Only the shape of the sword is visible underneath the layers of sand, shells and coral.<br/>‘Thank you, my lord’, Caspian says, ‘And we shall find your lost citizens.’</p><p>We start walking again, but Caspian briefly stops and offers the sword to Peter, he takes it.<br/>He holds the sword up, turning around in his hand, I smile at him before walking to the boat.</p><p>I sit next to peter, sowing the broken parts of my vest, glancing over at my husband from time to time as he cleans his new sword.<br/>‘It's going to be magnificent’, Reep remarks, ‘Do they come in a smaller size?’</p><p>Peter and I stand on the balustrade, overlooking the ship and the open sea. Suddenly we see Eustace run up the stairs from below deck where the provisions are kept. He seems a little panicky, he is holding a big butchers knife, he bumps into someone.</p><p>‘Watch it!’<br/>‘Sorry’, Eustace apologizes.<br/>‘Trying to run away? We're on a boat, you know’, Reep taunted.<br/>‘Look, can't we just discuss this?’ he requests.<br/>‘That was for stealing... that was for lying... and that was for good measure….’ Reep says as he repeatedly hits Eustace.<br/>Eustace lanches out his knife at Reep.<br/>‘That's the spirit!’ Reep encourages, ‘We have ourselves a duel. Catch.’ The orange that was run through on Reeps sword, the one Eustace had probably stolen, was flung to the side causing it to fly away and be caught by Drinian who held a straight face.</p><p>‘Now, come on. Take your best shot. Is that it? Come on, boy. Focus! Focus! Yes! Ha! Stop flapping your wings like a drunken pelican! Poise. Keep your blade up.’ Reep instructed, ‘Up, up! That's it. Now... Ha-ha-ha! Yah! Yoo-hoo! Over here. Now, lunge with your foot. Not your left, your right. Got it? Come on. Be nimble! Be nimble! It's a dance, boy, a dance. Come on now, again and again. That's right, that's right. Oh, no!’<br/>Reep falls of the edge, pretended to have fallen overboard but quickly reappeared in the ropes above Eustace, who was looking over the edge scanning for Reep, he took this chance to push Eustace to the ground and into a barrel.<br/>‘And that... is that.’<br/>A scream caused everyone to fall silently.<br/>‘Look’, I say after walking down the stairs. A small form crawls out of the fallen barrel.<br/>‘Gael?’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the girls named Gael craws out of the barrel and looks at her father, Rhince. He looked at her for a second before moving to hug her.<br/>Drinian comes walking up to Gael, looking stern.<br/>‘Looks like we have an extra crew member.’ He hands her the orange he’d caught.<br/>‘Welcome aboard.’ I smile at the small girl.<br/>‘Your Majesty.’ the girl bowed.<br/>‘Call me Alexa.’<br/>‘Come on’, Tavros calls out, ‘Come on, look lively. Back to work.’<br/>I walks to my room, Gael following me closely. I look in my closet looking for something the young girl could wear.</p><p> </p><p>Peter, Caspian and Drinian and I stand atop the stairs. Caspian is looking through a small telescope at the island we had seen.<br/>‘It looks uninhabited’, Caspian confirms, ‘But if the lords followed the mist east, they would have stopped here.’<br/>‘Could be a trap’, Drinian opts.<br/>‘Or it could hold some answers.’ Peter adds.<br/>‘Caspian?’ I say in way of asking for his decision.<br/>‘We'll spend the night on shore’, he states, ‘Scour the island in the morning.’<br/>‘Aye, your Majesty’, Drinian obeys</p><p>We all lay on shore, asleep around a dying out fire. Peter always slept really deep, only one arm lays around me, loosely. And my head is resting on his chest as does my hand.<br/>Unfortunately, he doesn’t notices when I am being lifted up and carried away by something invisible. I had gotten scared awake and got shoved through bushes while still hanging in the middle of the air. Pushing though the last pair of bushes, I am thrown on the ground in what looks like a garden. I pull out my sword but it’s immediately hit out of my hands, and I am not able to get it back due to an invisible wall made by my kidnappers. I can’t see who they are, but I can see the cold breaths the kidnappers take floating high above me.<br/>‘There is no escape.’ -‘Well put.’ - ‘Scary.’ - ‘Yeah.’<br/>‘What are you’ I ask.<br/>‘We are terrifying invisible beasts’, one of them says, ‘If you could see us, you would be really intimidated. you forgot to mention that we are very large.’<br/>‘Well, what do you want?’ I question as I get up from sitting on the grass.<br/>‘You’, the kidnappers say, ‘You'll do what we ask.’ - ‘She will.’ - ‘Very clear.’ - ‘Well put.’<br/>‘Yeah. Or what?’ I taunt.<br/>‘Or death.’ - ‘Death?’ - ‘Death?’- ‘Death?’ - ‘Death.’ - ‘Death.’ - ‘Death.’<br/>‘ Well, I wouldn't be much use to you dead, would I?’ I remark.<br/>‘I hadn't thought of that’, it admits.<br/>‘No, you hadn't. Fair point.’ - ‘All right, then we'll just kill your friends.’ - ‘Ooh.’ -  ‘Good idea.’<br/>‘What do you want with me?’<br/>‘You will enter the house... of The Oppressor.’ they say dramatically.<br/>I am pushed in the back lightly in the direction of a large plain of grass where there are no bushes.<br/>‘What house?’<br/>‘This one.’<br/>Suddenly an invisible door opens, I can now see the inside of a Victorian house.’<br/>‘Upstairs, you'll find The Book of Incantations’, they instructed, ‘Recite the spell that makes the unseen seen.’ - ‘Well put, Chief. Well put.’ - ‘Yeah.’ - ‘Yeah.’</p><p>I step in front of the door, intrigued that there is nothing visible behind the door.<br/>‘Well, go on’, they rush, ‘We haven't got all day. Remember what will happen to your friends. You've been warned.’ - ‘Yeah.’ - ‘Yeah.’ - ‘Yeah.’ - ‘Right.’ - ‘Right.’ - ‘Yeah.’<br/>I turn back to the voices: ‘Why don't you do it yourselves?’<br/>‘We can't read.’ - ‘Can't write either, as a matter of fact.’ - ‘Or add.’ - ‘Yeah.’<br/>‘Why didn't you just say so?’ I breath.<br/>‘Beware The Oppressor,’ they warn, ‘He's very oppressive.’ - ‘"What makes the unseen seen," got it?’ - ‘Don't forget.’ - ‘Don't forget that.’ - ‘Yeah.’<br/>I step inside and the doors close behind me.</p><p>I walk through a darkened hallway and into what looked like a library. On a stand laid a big book. When I walked up to it, it didn’t have a title on it, it just has a mass of letters sprawled across the front cover. I tried to open the lock, but it wouldn’t budge. Then I suddenly notices 2 angels on the stand who seemed to float above the corners of the book, they seemed to blow wind onto the book. I blow on the front cover of the book, causing dust to fly up and the wild letters on the cover to form into words.<br/>‘the book of incantations’ it reads, now I was able to open the book, I flip it open and scans the pages, I reach two mostly black pages with one spell written on it in graceful gold letters<br/>I read: "With these words your tongue must sew, For all around there to be snow"<br/>I look at the next page, which is completely black, suddenly a single flake of snow falls down onto it, more follow, soon the entire room is filled in a layer of snow, I smile.<br/>I blow the layer of snow from the papers of the book and suddenly the book skips many pages forward, the way a normal book would in strong wind, I stop it by slamming her hand between 2 pages. Suddenly the room seems darker, whispers fill the room. When they stop I turn back to the pages in front of me, a spell on the left, a portrait of a beautiful woman on the right.<br/>I read: "An infallible spell To make you she, The beauty you've always wanted to be"<br/>With that the image of the woman began to disappear, leaving what looked like a mirror, I look into it but don’t see myself, I see susan.<br/>‘Susan, what's going... ...on?’  The image I thought was Susan followed me like a reflection in a mirror would.<br/>‘I'm beautiful’, I say astonished.<br/>I walk away from the book to see my reflection in a real mirror, seeing my ordinary self, I then turns back to look at my more beautiful self again, but the mirror is already starting to fade, the original portrait returning.<br/>‘No, wait! "Make me she, whom I'd agree…"’<br/>I carefully rip out the page with the portrait, a loud roar erupts from the book, pages go flying like they would in the wind again.<br/>‘alexa! Alexa’, a voice echoes through the room<br/>‘Aslan? Aslan?’<br/>The pages slowly stop moving, I put the page under my shirt and belt.<br/>Then I see: ‘"A spell to make the unseen seen."’ and begin to read:<br/>"Like the 'p' in psychology<br/>The 'h' in psychiatry<br/>Invisible ink and the truth in theology.<br/>Just like the sun at the end of the day, will be back in the morrow,<br/>The spell is complete<br/>Now all is visible"’<br/>A ladder on wheels starts to move, an invisible man drops a book on the ground before picking up another, he turns around and now is visible again, he looks up from his book and looks at me surprised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coriakin and I walk out of the now visible, massive mansion.<br/>‘The Oppressor!’ - ‘The Oppressor!’ the creatures Coriakin had identified as Dufflepuds cried out.<br/>‘Alexa’, Peter sighed relieved.<br/>‘Your Majesty’, Coriakin bowed before Caspian and Peter.<br/>‘Caspian and peter. This is Coriakin’, I told them, ‘It's his island.’ They both bow respectfully<br/>‘That's what he thinks’, the dufflepuds objected, ‘You have wronged us, magician.’<br/>Coriakin starts walking towards them, causing the puds to jump and run backwards, ‘I have not wronged you. I made you invisible for your own protection.’<br/>‘Protection? That's oppressive! Oppressor!’<br/>‘I have not oppressed you’, he says calmly.<br/>‘But you could've’, they insisted, ‘if you'd wanted to.’<br/>‘Be gone’, Coriakin says as he throws something.<br/>‘It's a spell!’ the creatures cry out as they run away.<br/>‘What was that?’ I ask the Professor.<br/>‘Lint’, he laughs, ‘But don't tell them.’<br/>‘What were those things?’ Eustace asks confused.<br/>‘Dufflepuds’, he looks back at him while walking to the mansion.<br/>‘Right, of course’, Eustace states sarcastically, ‘Silly me.’<br/>We all walk through the hall, following the professor.<br/>‘What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?’ I ask Coriakin.<br/>‘It seemed the easiest way to protect them... from the evil.’ he explains.<br/>‘You mean the mist?’ Peter questions.<br/>‘I mean what lies behind the mist.’ Coriakin clarifies<br/>We walk into the library, it looks different than it first did, the ceiling now looks like the night sky, and books flew and circled through it. Coriakin throws out a long map,<br/>‘That's quite beautiful’, Eustace breathes, ‘I mean, for a make-believe map of a make-believe world.’<br/>A centaur on the map puts a war horn to his lips and blows it. We see armies rush towards each other on the map. I see it shows the battle we had fought against the White Witch the first time we had entered Narnia.<br/>‘There is the source of your troubles’, Coriakin told us. The map moves itself to show an island wrapped in darkness, green and dark mist surrounds it. ‘Dark Island. A place where evil lurks. It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true. It seeks to corrupt all goodness... to steal the light from this world.’<br/>The thought about such evil made me subconsciously put my hand over my stomach as if that would for a barrier to protect it, even though I knew it couldn’t.<br/>‘How do we stop it?’ I ask him.<br/>‘You must break its spell.’, he tells us before turning to Peter, ‘That sword you carry, there are six others.’<br/>‘Have you seen them?’ Peter questions.<br/>‘Yes’, The professor answers.<br/>‘The six lords’, Caspian asks, ‘they passed through here?’<br/>‘Indeed.’<br/>‘Where were they headed?’ Caspian continues.<br/>‘Where I sent them’, the professor tells us, ‘To break the spell... you must follow the Blue Star... to Ramandu's Island.’<br/>The images of the map move and turn to show another island.<br/>‘There, the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table’, Coriakin told us, ‘Only then can their true magical power be released. But beware... you are all about to be tested.’<br/>‘Tested?’ I ask surprised.<br/>‘Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand’, Coriakin explained, ‘It will do everything... in its power... to tempt you. Be strong. Don't fall to temptation.’</p><p>Coriakin walks towards me,<br/>his gaze went from my eyes to my stomach insinuating that he knew. I quickly dropped my hand, looking a little startled at first but then quickly changed it back to a regular expression and hoping Peter hadn’t seen it.<br/>‘To defeat the darkness out there... you must defeat the darkness inside yourself.’<br/>We all looked down, avoiding coriakins hard gaze, before looking up to the blue start floating high above the map.</p><p>Back on the boat, there is a really bad storm going on, the ship sways left to right roughly.<br/>Peter asks me to stay inside my cabin just to be safe as he goes to help Caspian in the maproom along with Drinian. I can hear some commands being shouted on deck.<br/>‘Hold!’ - ‘Three spokes to starboard.’ - ‘Aye-aye, sir.’ - ‘More pails here.’ - ‘Pass it down!’ - ‘Heave!’</p><p>The night has already fallen, but Peter still hasn’t come to wish me goodnight yet, like he usually did since we couldn’t share a cabin due to ship rules. He is probably still in conference with Caspian, I thought. I was laying in bed, I take the paper from under my blankets.<br/>‘‘Transform my reflection<br/>Cast into perfection<br/>Lashes, lips and complexion<br/>Make me she<br/>Whom I'd agree<br/>Holds more beauty over me.’</p><p>I get up and walk towards the full length mirror. My reflection looks like a combination of Susan and myself. My nightgown changes to a blue dress with a black bow. Some impulse causes me to push the mirror open like a door. Music plays and I arrive at something that looks like a dinner party.<br/>‘Ladies and gentlemen...’ a man announced, ‘Mrs Pevensie.’<br/>Soft applause filled the air.<br/>‘She's quite a looker’, I hear a man in army uniform say.<br/>I feel someone loop an arm around mine, it’s Peter.<br/>‘You look beautiful, my darling.’ Peter tells me sweetly, ‘As always.’<br/>‘Peter!’ I say surprised.<br/>‘Excuse me, miss,’ a man with a camera comes up to us, ‘can I get a photo?’</p><p>In the corner of my eye I can see a young woman passing by, holding a baby on her arm and a toddler by the hand, seeming to struggle a bit to control the toddler.<br/>‘Smile.’ the cameraman instructed cheerfully.<br/>‘ow what a poor girl’, Peter said as he looks towards the young mother, ‘Her husband left her after their second child was born, so I heard. Good thing I’m not leaving you any time soon, my love.’</p><p>I smiles at him, thinking I could tell him now. I put my hand on my stomach, but don’t feel the same warm feeling as I did before.<br/>‘Alexa, what's wrong?’<br/>‘Come on now, miss’, the cameraman insisted, ‘Nice big smile.’<br/>‘Peter, I'm not sure about all this. I think I want to go back.’<br/>‘Go back where?’ Peter questioned confused.<br/>‘To Narnia.’<br/>‘What on earth is Narnia?’<br/>The flashes from the camera get more and more intense.<br/>‘What's going on? Stop this!’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flashes from the camera get so bright that I had to put my hands over my eyes, when I look back up I see myself in my hut in front of the mirror.<br/>Behind me I see Aslan walking up to stand next to me.<br/>‘Alexa?’ Aslans voice sounded low.<br/>‘Aslan?’ I ask startled.<br/>I look behind me but there is no one there, I turn back to the mirror.<br/>‘What have you done, child?’ he states sadly.<br/>‘I don't know. That was awful.’ I say, tears forming in my eyes.<br/>‘But you chose it, Alexa.’ Aslan reminded.<br/>‘I didn't mean to choose all of that’, I objected lowly, ‘I just wanted to be beautiful and happy, like Susan. That's all.’<br/>‘You wished your true self away, and with it much more’, Aslan explained, ‘Your family wouldn’t know Narnia without you and Lucy. You discovered it as one of the first, remember? Without you Lucy will never have gone back.’<br/>‘I'm so sorry’,<br/>‘You doubt your value’, Aslan notes, ‘And you doubt Peters commitment and love for you. Don't run from who you are.’<br/>‘Aslan, i’m just scared’, I scared, ‘What if he doesn’t want this, I don’t think I can raise our child alone.’<br/>‘Your husband loves you’, he assured me, ‘Dear one, you have to tell him, he has the right to know.’<br/>‘I know Aslan, but now with all this, it will only make him worry more, he already has so many things too worry about.’<br/>Aslan nods and turns, starting to walk away. Lightning flies through the sky and I bolts up from my bed. ‘Aslan!’<br/>I gets up and ruffle the paper into a ball, I walk over to the fireplace and throws it in.<br/>I walk over to Peter and Caspian’s cabin. Peter lays in his hammock but it seems like he has a bad dream.<br/>‘Peter’, I say as I shake him softly. He bolts up, reaching for his sword.<br/>‘Oh, Alexa’, he breathes.<br/>Caspian also bolds awake, he looks at me and Peter quite bewildered.<br/>‘I can't sleep’, I tell them.<br/>‘Let me guess’, Peter says still out of breath, ‘Bad dreams. So either were all going mad... or something is playing with our minds.’<br/>Peter lays back down and motions for me to lie down next to him, he holds me close. As if to reassure himself that I’m still there.</p><p>We are sailing in the direction of an island that looks volcanic. We are currently in rowing boats, as Reep calls from another boat, ‘I doubt the lords stopped here, my liege. There's no sign of anything living.’<br/>‘Right’, Caspian says while rowing, ‘Well, once we get ashore, take your men and search for food and water. The three of us will look for clues.’<br/>‘Hang on’, Eustace chimes in, ‘you mean the four of us. Come on, please don't send me back to the rat.’<br/>‘I heard that’, Reep yells.<br/>‘Big ears’, Eustace mutters.<br/>‘I heard that too’, Reep calls again.<br/>We all laugh.<br/>When they reach the shore, they all start to unload the boats to make camp.<br/>‘Go on, unload it all’, a crewman orders.</p><p>As Caspian, Peter and I go to scout the island, Eustace walks of somewhere.<br/>We all walk through a field of volcanic rocks. ‘Look, we're not the first ones on this island’, Caspian states.<br/>‘The lords?’ Peter asks.<br/>‘Could be’, Caspian says as he motions us towards a cave opening with a rope in it, ‘What do you think could be down there?’<br/>‘Let's find out’, Peter states.</p><p>Peter climbs down the rope first, secondly I did and lastly Caspian.<br/>We walk further into the cave and reach what looks like a small lake.<br/>‘What's that?’ Caspian question. We look down and see something lay on the bottom.<br/>‘I don't know’, Peter asks, ‘Looks like some sort of gold statue.’<br/>He pulls a vine off the wall and dips it in the lake. He holds it up, it slowly turns into gold. Right before it reaches his hand he drops it in the water, ‘Ah!’<br/>‘He must have fallen in’, Caspian concludes.<br/>‘Poor man’, I say.<br/>‘You mean, "poor lord."’ Peter corrects me.<br/>‘The crest of Lord Restimar’, Caspian notices.<br/>‘And his sword’, Peter points.<br/>‘We need it’, Caspian states.<br/>‘Be careful’, I tell him.<br/>Peter uses his own sword to grab its twin out of the water carefully.<br/>‘Your sword hasn't turned to gold’, I note.<br/>‘Both the swords are magical’, Caspian tells me.<br/>‘Here’, Peter motions to Caspian, who takes it.<br/>‘He mustn't have known what hit him’, I state.<br/>‘Maybe’, Peter opts, ‘Or maybe he was onto something.’<br/>‘What are you talking about?’ Caspian questions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter dips a sea shell into the water. It turns gold, he picks it back up.<br/>‘What are you staring at?’ I ask carefully.<br/>‘Whoever has access to this pool... could be the most powerful person in the world’, Peter spoke lowly, ‘Alexa, we'd be so rich. No one could tell us what to do... or who to live with.’<br/>‘You can't take anything out of Narnia, Peter’, Caspian told my husband.<br/>‘Says who?’ Peter tauned.<br/>‘I do’, Caspian states.<br/>Peter looks from the shell to caspian and back. He picks up his sword. ‘I'm not your subject’, he shot back.<br/>‘You've been waiting for this, haven't you?’ Caspian retorted, ‘To challenge me? You doubt my leadership?’<br/>‘You doubt yourself’, Peter bit, ‘And you're a spineless sap!’<br/>‘Peter!’ I call out in an attempt to stop them, but he pushes me back.<br/>‘I'm tired of playing second fiddle’, Peter snaps, ‘First Edmund tried and now it's you again! You know I'm braver than both of you. Why do you get to rule now? I deserve a kingdom of my own. I deserve to rule!’<br/>‘If you think you're so brave, prove it!’ Caspian challenges as he pushes Peter back.<br/>Peter swings out his sword at his rival and they start to fight. I jump in the middle, causing them both to stop. ‘No! Stop it! Both of you! Look at yourselves. Can't you see what's happening? This place has tempted you. It's bewitching you. This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about. Let's just get out of here.’<br/>I start walking away and look back to see that Caspian had started to walk away also, later Peter drops the shell in the water and also starts following me.</p><p>As we walk back to camp, Peter walks a little further behind while Caspian and walk side by side.<br/>‘Alexa, about what just happened, I am sorry’, Caspian whispered lowly.<br/>‘it’s alright’, I smile, ‘it wasn’t your fault.’<br/> ‘What food did you find?’ Caspian asks as we reached the men.<br/>‘It's volcanic, your Majesty’, Rhince informed us as we see the baskets barely filled, ‘Not much grows.’<br/>I suddenly realise ‘Where's Eustace?’<br/>‘I believe he's out, not helping us load the boats’, Reep states slightly annoyed.<br/>‘Eustace! Eustace!’ I call out before turning to my husband, ‘Peter, I've got a bad feeling.’<br/>‘I'll go find him’, Peter assured me.<br/>‘I'll come with you’, Caspian offered.<br/>They exchange a glance but walk side by side back in the direction they had come from, after Caspian hands me the sword we found.</p><p>I stand back on the boat, waiting for the boys to come back. Gael and captain Drinian stand next to me when suddenly a load roar comes from the island.<br/>‘What was that?’ I ask startled as a blast of fire moves up in the sky.<br/>‘Is it the volcano?’ Gael asks scared.<br/>‘Oh, no. That's no volcano’, Drinian concluds, ‘All hands on deck there! Archers, arm yourselves!’<br/>‘Here, here!’ - ‘Take one and pass them on.’ crewmen shout.<br/>Then a golden dragon comes into view, nearing the ship quickly. it circled the ship<br/>‘Take your positions...’ Drinian orders, ‘and wait for my command.’ the dragon starts circling the ship and lands on the boards holding the sails.  <br/>‘What's it doing?’ I question, holding Gael.<br/>‘Fire! Fire.’ The crewmen call out.<br/>‘He'll break the mast’, Drinian calls out.<br/>The dragon flies back up, before attempting to land back on the mast.<br/>‘Right!’ Reep called out.<br/>‘Hold your positions!’ Drinian commanded, - ‘Fire!’ - ‘Fire!’<br/>‘Take that!’ Reep yells as he succeeds in stabbing the dragons foot.<br/>I hold on to Gael who is shaking in fright. After some time the dragon flies back up, towards the island, and we think it is fleeing but then it turns back and it is holding something… or someone.<br/>‘Peter!’ I cry out.<br/>‘Alexa! Alexa!’ Peter yells as he desperately tries to escape the claws of the dragon holding him. It disappears back out of sight as it now flies over the island.</p><p>After Drinians direct orders, we all return to the island. There the dragon sits, it seems to be wounded, as it limps slightly. Relief overcomes me as I see Peter standing unharmed next to it.<br/>‘Peter’, I breath as I run into his arms.<br/>‘Alexa’, he hugs me back and holds me tight.<br/>We pull back and Peter explains to us, this is Eustace. As we look back at him, we see he is trying to get something off of his arm.<br/>‘He must have been tempted by the treasure’, Peter opts.<br/>Eustace limps forward and shows the golden cuff around his arm.<br/>‘Anyone knows a dragon's treasure is enchanted’, Caspian states as a matter-of-fact, causing Eustace to look angrily at him, ‘Well, anyone from here.’<br/>I carefully walk up to my cousin and help him take off the cuff, causing him to jump in pain as it comes off.<br/>‘Is there any way to change him back?’ Peter asks.<br/>‘Not that I know of’, Caspian says sadly.<br/>‘Aunt Alberta will not be pleased’, Peter mumbles, causing Eustace to stomp his hand on the ground.<br/>‘Sorry about the hand, old boy’, Reep apologizes, ‘I can be a little overzealous at times.’<br/>‘The boats are ready, Sire’, a crewman informs Caspian.<br/>‘We can't leave him alone’, I object.<br/>‘We can't bring him on board, your Majesty’, Drinian tells me.<br/>‘Drinian, you and the others take one boat back’, Caspian orders, ‘The rest of us will stay here till morning... and work out what to do.’<br/>‘But you've no provisions’, Rhince tries, ‘and no means... of staying warm, your Majesty.’<br/>But the latter problem is resolved as Eustace breaths fire onto a bunch of sticks.<br/>‘You were saying?’ Reep jokes, we laugh at this.</p><p>‘I've never seen these constellations before’, We all lay down around the fire, Caspian sits on a rock as Peter lays down next to him. I rest my head on Peters chest as I lay my hand over his torso. His arm are around me, pulling me close.<br/>‘Me neither’, Caspian says, ‘We're a long way from home. When I was a boy I used to imagine sailing to the end of the world... finding my father there.’<br/>‘Maybe you will.’ Peter opts.<br/>‘I miss my mummy’, I hear Gael say.<br/>I turn around to her, ‘I miss mine too. Don't worry, you'll see her again.’<br/>‘How do you know?’ she asks me.<br/>‘You just have to have faith about these things’, I tell her, ‘Aslan will help us.’<br/>‘But Aslan couldn't stop her from being taken’, Gael objected softly.<br/>‘We'll find her. I promise’, I assure her, ‘Somehow.’<br/>She smiles shortly before closing her eyes again. I turn back to Peter to see her smile down at me. I smile back as he leans in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Alexa! Alexa, wake up!’ Gaels voice spoke as I got shaken awake, ‘Look!’ There I saw, ‘The Blue Star! Everybody!’ I called them all awake.<br/>‘What? What is it?’ Reep shouts as he jumps awake.<br/>‘Everybody, wake up!’ I yelled out again, ‘It's the Blue Star!’<br/>‘Come on, old boy, wake up’, Reep says, nudging Eustace.</p><p>I stand on a balcony in my room when I see a dryad swimming under me. It waves to get my attention, I smile at her and wave back until I see the dyad mouthing ‘No stop.’ I move to go back inside to Geal, when the ship hits something. We both stumble and fall because of force of the impact.<br/>We run outside to see Eustace pulling the boat, causing it to go a lot faster than it would’ve without this weather without wind. The crew applauds. After this Peter, Caspian and I go back inside, to the map room. Caspian picks up one of the lords swords from the table as Peter wraps his arm around me.<br/>‘We can't be sure the other lords even made it to Ramandu's Island’, I’m not sure of Caspian is talking to us in this moment, or himself.</p><p>We get on boats to go ashore, once arrived there we scout the island. It reminds me of the ruins of what was once a beautiul garden, now dark and possibly dangerous. We walk over a bridge and suddenly there is a table, no one sits at it, yet there is enough plates, cups and food to feed the lot of us. Caspian, Peter and I walk to the head of the table. There is something in the plants… people. All of us raise our blades.<br/>‘Lord Revilian’, Caspian recognizes, ‘Lord Mavramorn. Lord Argoz.’ I reach out to move away the hair in his face, but scare away when we see that, ‘He's breathing.’<br/>‘So are they’, Peter tells us about the others, ‘They're under a spell.’<br/>‘It's the food!’ Caspian yells out.<br/>‘Huh?’ Tavros hastily drops the food he had in hands<br/>‘Hey. It's the stone knife’, Peter notices, ‘This is Aslan's table.’<br/>‘Their swords. On the table’, we all do this.<br/>‘That's six’, Peter notes.<br/>‘Still missing one’, Caspian concludes.<br/>The swords start to glow blue, we look up in the direction of the beam of blue light to see the star comes down from heaven, revealing a woman in blue light.<br/>‘Look!’ I call out.<br/>‘Travelers of Narnia...’ the blue star speaks, ‘welcome.’<br/>the crewmen bow before her, in a gesture of respect.<br/>‘Arise’, she says kindly, ‘Are you not hungry?’<br/>‘Who are you?’ Peter questions.<br/>‘I'm Liliandil, daughter of Ramandu. I am your guide.’<br/>‘You're a star?’ Caspian breathes, ‘You are most beautiful.’<br/>‘If it is a distraction for you, I can change form’, she opts.<br/>‘No!’ - ‘No!’ Caspian and Peter both object at the same time. I sideglance my husband, a little jealous over him looking at the blue star like that.</p><p>‘Please. The food is for you’, she raises her arm and the candles go on, ‘There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan's table. Always. Help yourselves.’<br/>The men hesitantly reach for the food.<br/>‘Wait’, Peters voice stops them, ‘What happened to them?’<br/>‘These poor men were half-mad by the time they reached our shores’, Liliandil states softly, ‘They were threatening violence upon each other. Violence is forbidden at the table of Aslan. So they were sent to sleep.’<br/>‘Will they ever wake?’ I ask.<br/>‘When all is put right’, she tells me with a smile, ‘Come... there is little time.’</p><p>She walks away, the three of us follow. she walks through and around trees until she reaches what looks like a balcony. ‘The magician, Coriakin, told you of Dark Island?’<br/>‘Yes’, Caspian answers.<br/>‘Before long, the evil will be unstoppable’, Liliandil states lowly.<br/>‘Coriakin said to break its spell, we lay the seven swords at Aslan's table’, Caspian informs her.<br/>‘He speaks the truth’, she tells him.<br/>‘But we only found six’, Peter objects, ‘Do you know where the seventh is?’<br/>‘In there’, she points to a dark island is that isvisible in the near distance, ‘You will need great courage. Now, waste no time.’<br/>‘I hope we meet again’, Caspian states, a little sheepishly.<br/>‘Goodbye’, she smiles. With that her body turns into a star once again and flies into the sky.</p><p>All of us are back on the ship and sailing towards the island surround by dark mist. We all stand in silence until Tavros asked: ‘So, what do you think is in there?’<br/>‘Our worst nightmares’, Peter says grimly squeezing my hand.<br/>‘Our darkest wishes’, Caspian adds.<br/>‘Pure evil’, Drinian finishes, ‘Tavros, unlock the armory.’<br/>‘My lord’, He bows before walking away.<br/>‘Archers, prepare yourselves’, Drinian orders.<br/>‘Aye, Captain’, the crewmen say.<br/>‘Light the lanterns’, Tavros calls out.<br/>‘Let's get ready’, Caspian tells us.</p><p>I go to my room to get ready, meanwhile Gael sits on the bed. I,  put my hear in a ponytail while looking in the mirror.<br/>‘When I grow up, I want to be just like you’, Gael tells me.<br/>I smile as I turn and sit next to her, ‘When you grow up... You should be just like you.’ I wrap my arm around her and she leans into me.<br/>After I got ready, I go to Peter and Caspian who are in the map room preparing their armor, I help Peter putting on his.<br/>‘In case we don't get through whatever this is...’ Caspian speaks lowly, ‘I want you to know I think of you as my brother, Peter.’<br/>‘Me too.’ Peter tells him.<br/>‘And Alexa, you are like the sister I never had.’ I smile at him and go to hug him.<br/>‘You gave up your sword’, Caspian notes to Peter after we get home.<br/>‘It wasn't mine to keep’, Peter tells him.<br/>This reminds me… I walk to the closet and take out Peters sword.<br/>‘Here’, I say as I tie the sword to his belt.<br/>‘Thanks, love’, Peter smiles as he strokes my cheek. I lean into his hand and smile back.<br/>‘One day I hope I may find a queen, who will love me as you love Peter’, Caspian tells me, causing me to blush. At this sight Caspian chuckles slightly as Peter smiles again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘No matter what happens here every soul who stands before me has earned their place on the crew of the Dawn Treader’, Caspian spoke to the crewmen, ‘Together we have traveled far.  Together we have faced adversity. Together we can do it again. So now is not the time to fall to fear's temptations. Be strong. Never give in. Our world... our Narnian lives, depend on it. Think of the lost souls we're here to save. Think of Aslan. Think of Narnia.’ Caspian tries to keep his voice steady but I could see he was just as scared as all of us. But as he moved to walk down the stairs, the crew erupted in chanting: ‘For Narnia! For Narnia! For Narnia!’ Quickly everyone joined in.</p><p>It is dead silent on deck as we enter the mist. Streams of it start passing over the ship, circling around and through people.<br/>‘I can't see a thing. This fog's too thick’, Drinian whispers.<br/>I stand between Peter and Caspian, holding Peters hand. I can see them look around, bewildered, and I know they are seeing visions I’m not able to see.<br/>‘No!’ Peter suddenly exclaims.<br/>‘Peter?’ I ask, squeezing his hand, ‘Are you all right?’<br/>‘Yeah’, he breathes<br/>‘Keep away! Keep away!’ a voice in the distance shouts.<br/>‘Who's there?’ Peter calls out.<br/>‘We do not fear you’, Caspian adds.<br/>‘Nor I you’, the voice responds.<br/>Peter takes out Edmunds torch, on a giant rock to our right there is a ragged man. ‘Keep away!’ he warns.<br/>‘We will not leave’, Caspian insists.<br/>‘You will not defeat me’, the man shouts.<br/>‘Caspian’, Peter slightly nudges, ‘Caspian, his sword.’<br/>‘Lord Rhoop!’ Caspian exclaims.<br/>‘You do not own me!’ the lord snaps.<br/>‘Stand down’, Caspian orders, ‘Let's get him on board, quickly.’ With that Eustace scoops Lord Rhoop up and puts him down on board.<br/>‘Be calm, my Lord.’ Caspian continues to try and sooth the man.<br/>‘Off me, demon!’ Rhoop continues to shout.<br/>‘No, my lord. We are not here to hurt you’, Caspian reassures, ‘I am your king, Caspian.’<br/>‘Caspian? My lord?’ Lord Rhoop says in a small voice, ‘You should not have come. There's no way out of here. Quickly... turn this ship about, before it's too late.’<br/>‘We have the sword. Let's go!’ Peter speaks.<br/>‘Let's turn her about, Drinian.’ Caspian orders.<br/>Drinian: Aye-aye, your Majesty.<br/>‘Do not think’, Lord Rhoop suffenly calls out, ‘Do not let it know your fears... or it will become them.’<br/>‘Oh, no’, Peter suddenly says.<br/>‘Peter, what did you just think of?’ I ask worriedly.<br/>‘Oh, I'm sorry’, Peter says as he moves to peer over the edge of the ship.<br/>We all see something moving in the water, it hits the boat, causing us all to fall.<br/>As Peter helps me up, Caspian calls out ‘Look! What is that?’<br/>‘It's too late. It's too late!’ the Lord cries out frantically<br/>‘It's gone under the boat!’ I hear a crewman shout. I turn around to see the sea serpent reappear on the other side of the boat, but, there hiding, I can see her. ‘Gael! Come here! Run!’<br/>I take hold of her and pull her behind me.<br/>Eustace flies down and begins to attack the beast together with Reep<br/>‘For Narnia! Take that and that! Yah!’ Reep gets knocked off and grabs a hold on one of the ropes on the ship, ‘Eustace, hang on.’ At that moment the serpent dives under water, taking Eustace with him, only to reappear a few seconds later and slam him into a rock. Eustace burns the serpent, it dives under water to stop the fire.<br/>‘Out, creature!’ Lord Rhoop shouts, throwing his sword, stabbing Eustace in the shoulder.<br/>‘No! The sword! The sword!’ I cry out as Eustace fries of, ‘Eustace! No! Come back!’<br/>‘We're all doomed! Doomed! Turn this ship about!’ I hear lord rhoop shout.<br/>‘Stop him! Someone stop him!’ a crewman calls after the lord. We all get knocked back by a sudden turn of the steering wheel.<br/>‘Now, crew... to your rowing positions’, Drinian orders, ‘Oars at double speed!’<br/>Aslan, please help us. I think to myself. Then suddenly a small part of the clouds open and a seagull flies through the air.<br/>The sea serpent reappears and behinds to attack the ship again. I take Gael by the hand and take her inside to our room. ‘Gael, come on! This way! Now you must stay here until someone comes and gets you’, I tell her, ‘Okay?’ Gael holds on to the blankets of the bed, tears forming in fright. I take Susans bow and arrows. As I run outside I hear Peter yell to Caspian over the noise of the splashing water. ‘Steer her to port. I'll keep it on the prow.’<br/>I climb the steps to get a proper aim at him<br/>‘Look out!’ - ‘Forward!’ - ‘Come on!’ crewmen shout.<br/>I can see Peter crawl into the mount of the dragon statue in front of the ship.<br/>‘Try and kill me!’ I hear him taunt, ‘Come on! Come on, I'm here!’ The serpent bites off the first of the statue.<br/>‘No!’ I cry out.<br/>‘Peter!’ Caspian shouts.<br/>‘Archers... ready yourselves’, Drinian orders.<br/>‘I'm still here!’ I hear Peter shout as he climbs on top of the statues head<br/>I let an arrow fly, it goes into the beasts eye right before it rams into the rocks.<br/>‘Brace yourselves!’ Caspian shouts.<br/>Because of the impact, Peter gets knocked back and falls onto the deck. I run over to him and so does Caspian, then we hear what sounds like a cackle coming from the serpent. It rips open its own body looking intimidating like a snake would in a fight.<br/>‘Move!’ Caspian pushes us both aside, so that the serpent misses when he tries to attack us. Caspian takes his blade and slashes at one of the serpents tentacles, it gets hacked off and turns into green mist before disappearing, ‘We can beat this.’<br/>‘We have to get it closer’, Peter states.<br/>‘All hands to the main deck’, Drinian orders. I see Peter runs and grab hold of one of the ropes, he swings himself to the nets and begins to climb up. I go back to the top of the stairs and try to get a good shot at the beast.<br/>‘Ready the harpoons’, Caspian adds.<br/>‘I want everybody up here!’ Drinian shouts again.<br/>‘Ready?’ Caspian yells.<br/>‘Aye, sir!<br/>‘Now!’ the harpoons are thrown, ‘Pull its head down! Heave!’<br/>I can see Peter up on the mast, ready strike, but then he freezes, a bunch of green mist floats around him. I don’t know what he sees but I can tell that what he sees, terrifies him and enrages him at the same time<br/>‘Peter! Do it!’ Caspian shouts as he and the men try to hold onto the rops.<br/>Parts of the ship fly of as the serpent tries to get free when suddenly Peters sword starts glowing blue.<br/>‘Do it!’ Caspian shouts again.<br/>‘Come on!’ Peter yells at the serpent, gaining its attention. It attacks, with that Peter is able to stab the inside of his mouth. Lightning strikes the beast and it falls back into the water, dead, turning into mist.<br/>Light starts coming through the dark clouds as they lift away. Ahead of us small boats are seen, coming from the white clouds in the distance.<br/>‘The spell... it's lifting’, I breath out, ‘Peter! Caspian! Look!’<br/>‘Narnians! Narnians!’ a crewman shouts.<br/>‘Mummy!’ Gael yells, sitting on her fathers arm.<br/>‘Helaine!’ Rhince shouts happily. Both of them jump into the water and swim towards the boat.<br/>I get down to the deck Peter wraps his arms around me as I place my head on his shoulder, he kisses my forehead.<br/>‘Rhince! Gael!’ the woman in one of the boats calls.<br/>‘Mummy! Mummy. Oh, Mummy.’<br/>‘Let's have them on board!’ Caspian orders, ‘Clear the decks.’<br/>‘We did it, I knew we would’, I smile, as Caspian joins us.<br/>‘It wasn't just us, though’, Peter say.<br/>‘You mean...’ Caspian begins but gets interrupted by, ‘Hey! Hey, I'm down here, Alexa. Over here! Hey, alexa. I'm in the water. Alexa!’<br/>‘Eustace’, I see him swimming.<br/>‘I'm a boy again’, he shouts enthusiastically, ‘I'm a boy.’<br/>‘Eustace!’ Reep call out, ‘I see your wings have been clipped. Ha, ha!’ He jumps in the water to Eustace, ‘Where sky and water meet<br/>Where the waves grow ever sweet’, Reep sings befroe drinking the water, ‘It is sweet. It's sweet! Look! Look!’<br/>We look to where he points and see, ‘Aslan's country. We must be close.’ Caspian says.<br/>‘Well, we've come this far’, Peter smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We sailed in one of the rowing boats throw a field of waterlilies floats in the water.<br/>‘So, what was it like when Aslan changed you back?’ Peter asks Eustace.<br/>‘No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it myself’, Eustace told him, ‘Then he came towards me. It sort of hurt, but it was a good pain. You know, like when you pull a thorn from your foot. Being a dragon wasn't all bad. I mean, I think I was a better dragon than I was a boy, really. I'm so sorry for being such a sop.’<br/>‘It's okay, Eustace’, Peter assures him, ‘You were a pretty good dragon.’ Peter and Capian chuckle while rowing, Eustace smiles sheepishly.<br/>‘My friends’, Reep spoke solemnly, ‘we have arrived.’<br/>We reach a shore and about 20 feet further a wall of water stands in it’s place, what lies behind it, we couldn’t see.<br/>‘Aslan’, Eustace says, causing us all to turn around to the lion who’d started to walk behind us.<br/>‘Welcome, children’, Aslan greets, ‘You have done well. Very well indeed. You have come far, and now your journey is at its end.’<br/>‘Is this your country?’ I ask him.<br/>‘No, my country lies beyond’, he tells me.<br/>‘Is my father in your country?’ Caspian questions.<br/>‘You can only find that out for yourself, my son’, Aslan tells him, ‘But you should know that if you continue... there is no return.’<br/>Caspian walks forward to the wall of water, touches it while hesitating a moment, before returning to stand with us.<br/>‘You're not going?’ Peter asks surprised.<br/>‘I can't imagine my father would be very proud that I gave up what he died for’, Caspian states, ‘I spent too long wanting what was taken from me and not what was given. I was given a kingdom. A people’, then he turns to aslan, ‘I promise to be a better king.’<br/>‘You already are’, he tells him, ‘Children.’<br/>‘I think perhaps it's time we went home actually, Lex.’<br/>‘But I thought you loved it here’, I say confused.<br/>‘I do’, Peter tells me, ‘But I love home and our family as well. They need us.’<br/>‘Alexa?’ I look up at Aslan, ‘I think it’s time to tell him, don’t you think?’ I nod.<br/>‘Tell me what?’ Peter seems confused.<br/>Hesitantly I take his hand and place it on my stomach, his expression shows that he is catching on but doesn’t believe what’s happening yet.<br/>‘Peter…’ I breath in and out, ‘I am pregnant, with your child.’<br/>‘Are… are you serious?’ he asks bewildered, I simply nod, ‘How long have you known?’<br/>‘A month or two before we got to Narnia again’, by his reaction I can tell he wants to ask why I didn’t tell him sooner, ‘I was afraid how you would react… are you angry with me?’<br/>His expression goes from bewildered to a bright smile, in mere microseconds. He picks me up and spins me around, this makes laugh.<br/>‘I’m going to be a father!’ he exclaims, ‘We’re going to have a family of our own.’ he puts me down and pulls me close.<br/>‘Congratulations’, Caspian smiles as he pats Peters shoulder and sidehugs me, ‘and my best wishes.’<br/>‘Congrats’, Eustace adds, ‘You’re going to be great parents. I’m sure of it.’<br/>‘Thanks Eustace’, I smile.<br/>‘Ow what a wonder’, Reep exclaims, ‘I am very happy for both of you, your majesties.’<br/>‘Thank you reepicheep.’ Peter says.<br/>He bows, then seems to be thinking about something before turning to Aslan, ‘Your Eminence… ever since I can remember, I have dreamt of seeing your country. I've had many great adventures in this world but nothing has dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy but with your permission, I would lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes.’<br/>Aslan smiles at his words, ‘My country was made for noble hearts such as yours no matter how small their bearers be.’<br/>‘Your Majesty’, Reep bows.<br/>‘No one could be more deserving’, Caspian states, smiling.<br/>‘Well, I...’<br/>‘It's true’, Peter adds, before bowing to him, Reep bows back.<br/>I bend down, now sitting on my knees. ‘May I?’<br/>‘Well, I suppose’, He begins, ‘Just this...’<br/>I hug him close, picking him up as he hugs back.<br/>‘Goodbye, Alexa.’ We pull back.<br/>‘Don't cry’, Reep says, walking to Eustace.<br/>‘I don't understand’, Eustace says tearfully, ‘Will I not see you again? Ever?’<br/>‘What a magnificent puzzle you are, and a true hero’, Reep smiles, ‘It has been my honor to fight beside such a brave warrior... and a great friend.’ he bows before turnign to the water wall, where a small boat stands for him, ‘I won't be needing this.’ he lays his sword down in the sand and starts rowing, within short time he is out of sight, over the wall.<br/>‘This is our last time here, isn't it?’ I ask Aslan, tears forming in my eyes.<br/>‘Yes. You have grown up, my dear one.’<br/>‘Will you visit us in our world?’ I question as I let go of Peter and put my hand through Aslans mane.<br/>‘I shall be watching you’, he tells me, ‘always.’<br/>‘How?’<br/>‘In your world, I have another name’, He tells me, ‘You must learn to know me by it. That was the very reason you were brought to Narnia. That by knowing me here for a little you may know me better there.’<br/>‘Will we meet again?’ I continue.<br/>‘Mm. Yes, dear one’, he assures, ‘One day.’<br/>He roars at the wall, it splits open into a corridor, before returning to us.<br/>‘Your child shall have a good life, with extraordinary parents, it will be happy and go on many adventures of his own.’ he speaks it as an enchantment, then he blows out, wind stroking my cheeks, it feels like magic, it is.<br/>‘You're the closest thing I have to family’, Caspian adds in, ‘And that includes you, Eustace.’ he puts his hand on Eustaces shoulder<br/>‘Thank you.’ Eustace smiles sheepishly. We all hug Caspian goodbye, when I let go I go over to hug Aslan, tears now rolling down my cheeks.<br/>‘Will I come back?’ Eustace asks after a moment of silence.<br/>‘Narnia may yet have need of you’, Aslan tells him.<br/>We walk into the corridor but when we look behind us, it closes. We are under water again and swim to the surface. We have returned to my room, everything is as it was. Water runs out of the room, into the portrait again.<br/>‘Eustace?’ our aunts voice calls out, ‘Eustace... what are you doing up there? Jill Pole's dropped in for a visit.’<br/>Eustace stands up, picks up the painting and hangs it back on the wall. After looking at it one last time, we exit the room, close the door behind us.</p><p>We spoke often of Narnia in the days that followed. And when we left cousin Eustace, after the war ended... we missed him with all our heart... as I know all Narnians will miss us all... till the end of time.<br/>Peter and I got married, for the second time. We invited Eustace, he was thrilled. 3 short month later, Peter and my baby was born, a beautiful young boy, he had Peters blue eyes and my dark hair. Welcome to the world, Caspian Pevensie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>